Safety Hazard
by 2112brittbritt
Summary: Injured at the peak of his career, Seth is sent back home to Iowa to lick his wounds and count the days until his return. But he won't be alone. Jackie, the women who got him here and brought him to the main roster, is planning to be by his side. His road to recovery is a long one, filled with lust, attraction, a brewing romance, and a Great Dane named Blue.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing WWE related, just my OC's**

"This is something we all take very seriously. Many of these injuries are hard to return from, not to mention the fact that you tore all of the, at once."

…

"Surgery, physical therapy, and months of training to regain your strength."

…

"Six to nine months."

…

"Give up the title."

He squeezed his eye tighter and turned his music up louder as if that would make the words bouncing around his head disappear. They only got louder and louder, to the point where he wanted to scream. Or cry.

He was just so damn frustrated. He fucked up, big time, and it wasn't something he could fix over night or in a few weeks. No. More like a few months. Months without doing his job, what he loved, and all at the cost of his title.

That just rubbed salt in the wound. He worked hard for that title, and it was just taken from him in seconds. Once wrong move, one awkward landing, and it was gone. He fucked it all up.

All of it.

xXx

He never thought the sight of his apartment would depress him so much, but knowing the fact that this was were he'd be trapped for the next months just pissed him off and made him weary to even unlock the door.

"Fuck this," He sighed, roughly unlocking it and swinging the door open, throwing his suitcases as best as he could, before limping inside.

Not bothering with anything else, he made his way to the couch and collapsed on top of it, carefully propping his leg up and laying back, staring at the ceiling, a sight he was sure he would have memorized. Nothing else he had to do, not until surgery anyway.

Kevin could stay with his ex, and his girlfriend, or whatever the hell they were, would be off doing her own thing and he wouldn't have to entertain her. So as far as he was concerned, it was just him and the ceiling and who would crack first.

xXx

A knock on the door a few days later forced Seth to remember there was something beside his living room, something he wasn't particularly happy with. It made him tempted to ignore it, but when it persisted, he was forced to haul himself up and limp to the door.

Any bitter words that he had at the ready disappeared as he came to face to face with the last person he expected to see.

"Jackie," He greeted, surprise clear in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

She raised her eyebrows in response, and pushed her glasses up to rest on her head. "Aren't you going to let me in?" She asked in a teasing voice, the raspyness having the same effect on him as it always did.

"Uh, yeah," He said, clearing his throat and stepping back. He was honestly so shocked to see her he wasn't sure how to act.

But then again, he never knew how to act around her.

"Sorry about the mess," He said as she stepped inside. "I uh, well. Cleaning isn't on my priority list at the moment."

She made of noise of acknowledgement in the back of her throat and made her way into the living room, leaving Seth to follow her. She scanned the room before her eyes found there way back to him. And waited.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'm good."

"Right."

Her eyes scanned his body, pausing on his knee longer then he would have liked, before she ordered, "Sit down Seth. Standing all day won't help get you back sooner."

Following her order, he settle himself back on the couch and watched as she sat across him on the foot rest. The scent of her perfume drifted to him and couldn't help but inhale more. It was something unique to her, and it drove him crazy. Everything about her drove him a little crazy. That was something that never changed.

"Are there plans for when I get back?"

She quirked a brow at him and said ," There's always plans in place Seth. First things first, your health. How are you really doing?" He opened his mouth, but she stopped him. "And don't give me the bullshit answer to pacify me."

Right, he almost forgot who he was talking too.

He took a deep break and had to look away before answering. "'m holding on," He fnally said,. A peak of frustration showed through. "Im just so samn annoyed and pissed off. What the hell did I deserve this shit?"

She reached forward and squeezed his good knew, giving him a smike that reassured him. "Injuries sick, especially when you were in the position you were in. I can't sit here and try and suger coat it. But you will get better Seth. It'll take time, but you'll come back stronger, mentally and physically. It just takes time."

"Yeah, nine months," He muttered.

"Don't worry, next thing you know you'll be on you third week straight on the road craving nothing but your own bed," She teased.

"I doubt it. Something tells me I'm going to go stir crazy here," He confessed.

"Nobody said you had to stay in here all the time,," Jackie laughed, standing up. "Don't you have Blackheart still? Ad what about Kevin?"

Warmth spread in his chest. The fact that she not only knew about his wrestling school, but als something as silly as his dog? It brought the stirrings back that he tried to ignore from so long ago.

"Cheer up Seth, these months will fly by and you'll be back in no time. Believe me."

Seth snorted and looked up at the ceiling with a scowl on his face.

"Besides, you'll be seeing me a lot more."

His head snapped up quickly. "What?"

"You really think Hunter's is going to allow me more then a mile away from you when you're hurt?"

"You're moving?"

"Temporarily. I like to think of it as a change of scenery."

"To Iowa?"

"That's where we are, right?"

"Right," He muttered, a sheepish grin spreading across his face, but her laugh made the embarrassment dry up, and it left him feeling sure about himself once more. He loved that about her.

"I'll see you soon Seth."

"What would I do without you?" He joked. Kind of.

"Be the dick in NXT that nobody wanted to work with."

He didn't say anything, just grinned fondly up at her, because it was all true. Except one thing. Someone did want to work with him, and got him out of NXT, and apparently, they were moving to Iowa.

 **Long time no see! Well... maybe not that long. I wasn't expecting to post another story until June, but I'm getting excited about this one and can't help myself so here it! My first Seth story everyone!**

 **It's going to be a slow burn, but hopefully time will fly because I'm planning to update quicker, hopefully. Fingers crossed!**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy this adventure with me, and review along the way so I know how I'm going.**

 **Until next time, see ya guys!**

 **Please review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

"The creep totally checked me out the entire fucking time, I swear."

"Come on buddy," Seth muttered, grinning at Kevin as he barked and jumped up, trying to reach his toy. "Come on Kevin."

He then tried and send it to me on Twitter, hell no. What did he expect? A thank you for the creepy ass shot?"

He bared his teeth at him while his whole body shook from his excitement. Seth chuckled and threw the toy for him, watching as he slid across the floor to get it.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

He looked up at her, giving her a sheepish grin. "I heard creepy ass, so I stopped paying attention since it wasn't about you."

A grin spread across her face as she came over and straddled his lap, lightly scratching his chest. "Nice save," She said.

"I thought so too."

She swooped down and covered his mouth with hers, slowly grinding her hips down onto his. He wrapped his arms more snugly around her waist, pulling her down further onto his lap. She moaned softly, pulling away to bit at his lip teasingly, making him smirk at her in response, enjoying the teasing mood. It didn't last long, both theirs bodies grinding harder together, her tugging at his ponytail, attempting to pull it free when Kevin's distinct barking pierced the air. He joined them on the couch, whimpering and whining, trying to wedge himself between them.

"Kevin," Seth muttered between kisses, reaching down and trying to move him away. Kevin kept it up though, simply moving to their other side, and started clawing in-between them.

"Ouch," She complained, pulling back and shoving Kevin away.

"Easy with him," Seth frowned, turning his attention to his dog, rather then his girlfriend. "Come here buddy," He said, holding out his fingers, urging the small dog forward.

The women on his lap shook her head in disbelief and pulled off of him. "Way to kill the mood for your dog," She said.

"He doesn't like to share me," Seth said in defense for said dog, affectionately scratching his head.

"He's a cock block, is what he is."

Before he could argue, though he couldn't, Kevin really didn't like to share him, there was a knock on the door, making Kevin jump up and run towards it.

"You got it?"

"Do you?" She shot back, heading towards the door. "Jesus Kevin!"

"Well hello little guy."

Seth straightened up and immediately reached for his crutches, wanting to greet her. But a sharp pain rushed through his knew, forcing him to lay back down, eyes closed and teeth clenched as it diminished to a dull throb.

When he opened his eyes, he found Jackie standing a few feet away with Kevin in her arms, Zahra hovering in the door way a few feet behind her.

"Do you not understand the term rest?" She asked, not batting an eyes at his smile and the small dog licking her face.

She walked over and sat Kevin down on his lap before readjusting his leg for him, propping it up once more so now there was no pain.

"I didn't expect you back so soon," He said, watching her get comfortable across from him like before.

"Neither did I," She sais, grinning as Kevin immediately left his lap to return to hers.

"Uh Seth?"

He looked in confusion at Zahra, who still hadn't completely entered the room completely. But from her inquaritive look, realized what he wanted.

"Oh yeah. Jackie, this is Zahra. Zahra, this is,"

"Jackie," Jackie finished for herself, casting a smile at him. "I don't believe we've met before."

'Not exactly," Zahra said, making Jackie raise her eyebrows. "Seth's very fond of you," She shrugged, a spark flashing in her eyes that Seth didn't understand, but clearly Jackie did.

A thin smile spread across her face and she nodded once. "Must leave a good impression, considering we barely see each other."

Seth watched all this going down, still not completely understanding what was happening.

"I hear you're in Iowa now?" Zahra questioned.

"Momentarily."

"So we'll be seeing a lot more of you?"

"Not necessarily. I'm not one to over stay my welcome."

This wasn't just idle chit chat, right? He didn't know, but he knew better then to interrupt. So he sat there with Kevin, who didn't want to get in between this and came crawling back, and watched this go down. But when they stopped talking and was just starring at each other, Seth interrupted, not wanting all of Jackie's time taken by a stare off.

"So uh, why did you come here so quick? I expected you to be unpacking and adjusting," Seth said.

"I tend to process the situation quickly," Jackie replied, looking over at Seth with a reassuring smile.

"and this one?" Zahra interrupted again, taking Jackie's attention again.

"Easy."

A splash of color colored Zahra's cheeks, that Seth recognized as anger, and he flinched just before the bedroom door slam, knowing it was coming.

"What got her so mad?" He muttered.

Jackie laughed and settled back in the chair. "Don't worry about it Seth, it's got nothing to do with you."

He may be dense, but he wasn't that dense. "Something tells me its got everything to do with me."

"True, but I'm not gonna be the one to tell you. You'll find out later after I leave, no doubt."

Seth frowned at that, but didn't attempt to get more out of her, knowing better then that. "So whats the bad news?" He sighed.

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she seemed put back, so he quickly went on.

"Your always the one to give me bad news," He explained.

"I feel like I should take offense to that," She blinked, and the look of utter confusion made her look adorable.

"US title, remember?" He teased.

xXx

 _Excitement and nerves buzzed through the air, through his body, forcing him to move. He couldn't sit down. He'd already taken advantage of the arena's training room, btu he was practically vibrating._

 _He needed to know who was winning the title tonight. He was to. Soon enough, wasn't soon enough._

" _Seth!"_

 _He swung around too quickly to be casual, but she would understand. "Tell me the news," He said, rubbing his hands together as she approached. "Tell daddy what he wants to hear!"_

" _Excuse me?" She asked. "Daddy?"_

" _No judgement if that's what you wanna call me. But tells me the news! Who's winning it?"_

 _Code for: Am I winning it?_

" _Lets walk," She suggested, and his stomach sank. He wasn't getting it. His shoulders slumped, all excitement fizzed out of him, and whether Jackie noticed or not, she started walking, leaving him to follow._

 _His eyes remained on the floor, and he couldn't hide his disappointment. He thought he had it, he was the obvious choice, wasn't he? He carried the most experience in his opinion, and yet, they must have thought other wise_

 _What were they seeing that he didn't? What was he doing wrong?_

 _He started to rack his brain for answers when Jackie swung around to face him, grabbing his hand._

" _This isn't about you Seth," She said, and he felt even shitter. Right, he should be happy for his team mate, whoever it was. "Who you are, and your skills and in ring ability shouldn't get affected by this decision."_

" _Then what was it?" He asked, shocked by where this was going._

" _Their corporate bullshit," She said, rolling her eyes._

" _Who's getting it?"_

" _Ambrose."_

" _He deserves it." But not as much as he thought he did._

" _It made sense, She sighed. "Roman doesn't have the experience yet, and Dean's been more of the leader anyways."_

" _Right, I got it." He didn't. He really didn't. "Well, uh, I better go and get redy." And lick his wounds._

 _Jackie frowned up at his him, fingers tightening around him. "You think I'd just let you down like that?"_

 _His own frown furthered, and Jackie shook her head, mumbling under her breath. "What do you mean? Ambrose is winning, right?"_

 _She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "You're an idiot," she laughed through her hands. "You and Roman are winning the tag titles."_

 _He froze for only a second, before a huge smile spread across his face, and he yanked her forward, scooping her up and his arms, letting out a loud whoop._

 _Her laugh rang through his ears, and when he sat her back down, he was struck by how beautiful she looked when smiling. Maybe it was due to the news, and the adrenaline now running through him, but he never felt suck a strong urge to lean down and kiss her._

xXx

He still wanted to. That was definably something that never went away.

"Oh that was one time!" She complained.

"It scarred me," Seth said, placing a hand over his heart. "I can't hear your name without getting the chills."

"I like to think that's due to other reasons. Like you apparent daddy kink."

His throat tightened in arousal at the very thought, his breath catching in surprise. "And uh, how often do you think about me and my daddy kink?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she grinned.

Yes, he really would. Was it as much as he thought about her? Doubtful. Even before his injury he thought about her too often, but now that she was in his own town?

"Besides, I remember times I've given you great news," She added, forcing him out of his thinking.

"Like when?" He challenged.

"That I was signing you! Your first Pay-Per-View! And who was the one that told you abut you going solo?"

Oh he remembered, because that was the moment he nearly risked everything over just how attracted he was to her.

xXx

 _He sat with his back pressed against one of the many crates, earbuds in, head back, music pumping. He couldn't deal with the usual loudness and everyday conversation from his coworkers because they all centered about what would happen later tonight._

 _Maybe he was being dramatic and over reacting, but that was all that was on his mind. It was happening. They were separating._

 _It would not be the Shield anymore, it would be Dean Ambrose. Seth Rollins. Roman Reigns. No more words of unity, brotherhood, family. Now everything would be about betrayal, broken brotherhood, enemies._

 _He never thought the day would come, certainly wasn't expecting it, and certainly didn't want it. They were at the top, they ruled the yard, and now they were being split apart._

 _As all those thoughts ran through his mind, someone say beside him, distracting him. He didn't even notice himtil the scent of her perfume hit him._

 _He took his earbuds out and searched for her, jumping when she was sitting right next to him, watching him._

 _Her hair was pull back into a slick pony tail, her eyes seemingly grey today, most likely due to her black leather outfit, and her full lips panted a deep, almost blood red. Lips that were currently pouting at him._

" _I thought you were ignoring me," She pouted._

 _Never, he mentally swore, but didn't say anything._

" _Dean is," She said, a faint smile on her face. "Roman is doing that thing where he's politely pissed off at you," She continued, starring off for a minute, before focusing on him. "So what about you? Are you going to do what both of them want to do and tell me to fuck off?"_

 _He sighed and leaned his head back, finding it more interesting to watch people bustle around then to deal with the pressure he felt starring at her._

" _Was it your idea?" He asked._

" _No but I didn't discourage it"_

 _That got his attention, but he couldn't look at her. He couldn't stay mad at her when she looked so good._

" _As much as I hate to admit it, now is the perfect time to break you up. Going on would make you all a joke."_

" _You don't have to explain yourself to me," He sighed._

" _But I do."_

 _That made him turn to look at her._

" _This is your career Seth, you have every right to know what's going on. And while I think more could have been done, you all were set up when your Evolution feud started."_

 _Right, beat top of the mountain, where else do you go?_

" _There is some good news in this," She continued._

" _Not having to share a room with two other men?" He muttered, earning a look from her._

" _Do I even want to know sleeping arrangements?"_

" _It might ruin your fantasies," He said without missing a beat._

 _She laughed loudly, making him smile despite the slightly depressing mood. "Oh trust me Seth, anything involving you three boys can't be ruined."_

" _I think tonight will prove it can."_

" _Don't be so dramatic. The Shield may be splitting up, but all three of you will prosper. Especially you."_

 _She stood up and being walking off, leaving him to watch her go, confused on why is the conversation suddenly ended, and what she meant._

 _Hurrying, he caught up with her and jumped in front, forcing her to stop. "Wat are you talking about?" He asked, heart racing._

" _You're slitting Seth," She smiled up at him. "You're going rogue."_

xXx

Today her eyes were hazel, one of his favorites.

"Are we gonna get to talking about I actually came here for, or are you just gonna stare at me all day?" she questioned.

"Not a bad sight," He smirked.

To his amazement, a fine pink blush spread across her cheeks, but he couldn't tease her about it, because there was a loud boom in the kitchen, making him jerk in surprise. When did Zahra come out of the bedroom?

Even more loud bangs followed, and Seth winced while Jackie flat out smirked, and seemed to be holding back her laughter.

Zahra stormed through the living room and back into the bedroom, slamming it shut once more.

"I blame that on you," Seth accused, glaring at her.

"Don't blame me for you being the dog house," She laughed.

If you weren't so damn beautiful…

"But seriously, what I came fore."

That sobered his mood, and he straightened up in his seat, mentally preparing him for anything that was about to be said.

"The plan is, that Roman will win the title, and that same night lose it to Sheamus and start his feud with Triple H," She said slowly, waiting for the very end to look at him.

"Sheamus?" He asked, making a face.

"He's a solid competitor," She offered.

"So what about when I get back?"

"As if right now, no plans are set in place, but usally they wait until your closer to get back. You know how it is."

"Yeah, I guess I do," he muttered, not liking it one bit.

"Seth," She began.

"Yeah, I know. Focus on getting better."

She regarded him for a moment before going on. "Focus on a new move set," She said, completely shocking him.

"What?" He squaked.

"They want you to come back a new, and better you. Just a few new moves, maybe add a submission."

He went from feeling crappy, to feeling straight up like shit. Would they want a new name forom him next?"

"You're going to be fine Seth." She said softly, then added with a smirk. "After all, you've got me to look after you.

It helped, just a little bit.

After a moment of starring at him, she rose to make her departure. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Yeah, hopefully with good news," he laughed humorlessly.

She simply smiled, and left, leaving Seth with his pissed off girlfriend, and his thoughts.

 **So it looks like Sunday and Thursday are update days! Since this story is such a slow burn, and chapter are short, I'm updating twice a week, hopefully this will remain the same!**

 **Slow start, yes, but I appreciate the follows and favorites, and I would love reviews! I know it's slow, but I want to know what you guys think so far, and any questions, or suggestions, and or things you wanna see. I love hearing from you!**

 **But until next time,**

 **See ya guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks of hell. Three weeks of being ignored, screamed at, cried at, and three weeks of nothing but drama.

He hated drama.

She was random with her moods, and he never could tell what to expect from her, and trying to predict it was exhausting, especially when he got it wrong. He was sick and tired of it.

So after a long day full of nothing but ups and downs, with her, he had enough.

"What is your problem?" he demanded as she stomped around the house.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked, stopping to glare at him.

"No, I'm not," He said Cooley. "What are you so mad about that you've been like a bear all week?"

"The fact that you don't know makes this all so much worse," She said, shaking her head and closing herself off in the bedroom.

"Fuuck," Seth groaned, dropping his head back, wincing as it angrily throbbed at him. He didn't want to deal with this right now, and would give almost anything to have Jackie show up and distract him.

Yeah, right. Like that would go over well with Zahra. When it became clear she wasn't going to come out anytime soon, he pulled himself off the couch and with his crutches, hobbled off towards the bedroom.

He found her sitting with her back to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and crouched over, no doubt on her phone.

"Zahra." She didn't respond, and he forced back a sigh and made his way towards the bed, sitting back against the headboard, growling out a curse when he struggled to put his leg on the bed, which only irritated him more.

He didn't want to put up with this shit right now. "Look, I'm sorry if I pissed you off, I didn't mean to," He said.

"You don't even know what you did," She scoffed.

"I would if you told me."

She suddenly whipped around to face him, and for the briefest moment he thought she was going to hit him. "You were flirting with someone right in front of me!"

He blinked in surprise. "What?" He frowned, genuinely confused.

She exhaled loudly and rubbed her face before full out glaring at him. "You were flirting with Jack."

"Jackie," He corrected confusingly. "We weren't flirting, she was over here to tell me about my title."

"What about the comment that she isn't bad to look like? Or that daddy comment?"

"That doesn't mean anything Zahra. That's mine and Jackies relationship, we've always been playful."

"I don't give a damn, you don't do that while your girlfriends is in the same room and you shouldn't do it when I'm not around!" She shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, come here," He said, grabbed her arm and tugging her to his lap, waiting till she got situation before talking. "I'm sorry I got you upset," He said, rubbing circles on her hips. "But that's just how me and Jackie are, but I'll try and tone it down since it upsets you. I don't want you to hate her, she's a big part of my life."

"But I'm a bigger part. We're in a relationship Seth."

"Jackie is signed to my contract, I can't choose between you two if that's what you're trying to say. She's been with me since day one, she was the veteran signature that got me to the top roster. I owe her a lot."

xXx

 _He was doing it. He was going to the main roster. He was doing it with two other guys who were going to be his partners, but still. He made it._

" _Alright boys, after this there's no going back."_

 _None of them bothers to respond, this idiot who had never taken a step in the ring a day in his life had been making off hand comments like this all day._

" _I think they'll manage Ed," Mark laughed in that awkward way of his._

" _They better with Jackie on there contract," Pat Patterson laughed. There was that name again._

 _Jackie._

 _They all had been told she was a veteran that signed onto all three of their contracts, something that got them here. She put her reputation on the line for them apparently, and she'd never even meant them before._

 _It was safe to say he was eager to meet her._

" _I think we're all set her boys," Triple h said, officially dismissing them._

 _And just like that, it was all over._

" _Well that was less exciting then I thought," Dean commented, rolling his shoulders._

 _Roman snorted and Seth made a noise of agreement as they made their way towards catering. It was weird walking through this place, seeing all the top guys, but it was something they'd have to get use to. That thought alone made shivers run down Seth's spine._

 _This was all surreal._

 _The three of them settled around a table together, setting themselves off from the other guys, something they would be doing a lot in the upcoming months._

 _They meshed well together, Seth had to admit, and his other two team mates were good at what they did, so it made it easier knowing he didn't make it up by himself._

 _As they all sat around and came to know each other better, the conversation turned to the mysterious Jackie._

" _I looked her up, there ain't no Jackie," Dean said, shaking his head._

" _You looking her up doesn't reassure me," Roman said._

" _Yeah dude, you don't even know how to work your email," Seth agreed._

" _Well fuck both of you," Dean said, pretending to look offended._

" _Watch her turn out to be a washed out wrestler," Seth said after a minute._

" _A nobody wrestler," Dean added._

" _Ouch, I'm hurt."_

 _All of them looked up surprise as a tall women stood across from the, a hand on one of the open chairs. "May I sit?"_

 _She say anyways when none of them responded._

 _She was tall, and well built. Muscular, but still maintaining a feminine look. Curves being hugged by tight jeans and a loose shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun, bright blue eyes outlined in dark mascara and full lips painted in a beautiful smile._

" _I'm a girl," se said. "Just for the record. And while I certainly wasn't famous I lie to think I wasn't a complete nobody."_

" _Veronica Spikes," Dean said suddenly. "You had a huge feud with Chyna."_

" _The only feud I'm known for," she said._

" _It was damn good," Dean said, leaning forward. "And you disappeared in the middle fo it."_

" _It took you longer then I thought to get there," Jackie laughed, the sound relaxing, and uplifting at the same time._

" _Wait, what?" Seth frowned. This was Jackie? The Jackie who was signed on to the contract that got him here right now? She turned her attention to him and offered a beautiful smile._

" _Seth Rollins," She stated. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm more familiar with Tyler Black."_

 _While he just sat there and starred at her, way to confused and amazed to process what was going on._

" _You signed us?" Roman frowned._

" _I was just the one with the signature, you all worked hard to get signed," She said._

" _You don't know us," Dean pointed out._

" _No, but I know you all have the talent and love what you do, that's enough for me. So don't prove me wrong and let this bullshit get to your head," She said, waving her hand around._

 _None of them could say anything, certainly not Seth too busy trying to catch up_

 _She grinned and leaned forward. "This is the part where you say thank you," She whispered._

xXx

"You're my main girl, you're the one with me right now, not her," He said, queezing her hips.

It was enough for Zahra, who leaned down and kissed him, pulling her own shirt off, cuaising Seth to thank whatever God was out there, and not just because of te argument that was over.

xXx

His dreams were cloudy, filled with distorted images. He woke up not much better, confused, sore, tired, and with the worst case of cotton mouth.

He tried opening his eyes, but couldn't, light too bright.

He started to struggle to move, needing to wake up. Panic started to set in, and just when he was about to lose it, a hand settled on his shoulder and warm breath fanned over his cheek.

"Shh, it's okay," A breath soothed him. A hand pressed against his cheek, and a coolness pressed against his forehead. "Go back to sleep, you're okay," the voice cooed, and right before he passed out, a familiar smell reached his nose.

xXx

This time he woke up easier, less confused, and not as fast, helping him adjust better; When he did open his eyes, he immediately sought for the women who comforted him while he was out.

Jackie was sitting on the chair a few feet away from his bed, a book in one hand, a cup of tea in the other. She looked completely at ease, and magnificently beautiful, even under the right hospital lights.

"Hey," He croaked out, making her look up.

"Hey sleeping beauty," She greeted, setting everything down to stand up. "How you feeling?"

"Pretty good, considering I have great pain pills coursing through my body," he said, making her chuckle.

"Doc said surgery wen good," She said, handing him a cup of water. "Should be able to leave tonight if you want."

"Really?" He asked, surprised, taking a grateful sip of water.

"Sure, as long as you've got someone to cosign."

He looked up at her hopefully, making her grin an shake her head. "Id think being on your contract would be enough," She teased, settling back into her seat. "I'm surprised your girlfriend isn't here."

He wasn't. She probably had to get her hair down or some shit. She'd already bitched enough about waking up early, so he didn't expect her to stick around through it a. he was glad Jackie was here though.

"She had stuff to do. Just came to see me off," he shrugged. "What time did I wake up earlier?"

She made a face and title her head to the side. "Earlier?"

"Yeah, I was a lot more out of it," He said, as if that helped her.

"I guess she stayed longer then you thought," Jackie said with a smile.

"But I thought…" He trailed off. He knew he smelled her perfume, was absolutely positive. Ut how do you tell someone that? "Yeah, I guess so," He muttered, feeling things he had no right no feel.

Like rejection, and most of all, disappointment.

Something changed in her eyes, and she opened her mouth to say something, but got interrupted by a doctor suddenly bursting in the room.

Jackie made herself scarce while the doctor was double checking him to give him the clear to go home, leaving Seth confused and even more hurt. He wanted her by him, invading his space…

God was he on some strong shit.

"Alright Seth," Doctor Swekter said, holding out his hand. "I think we're all good here."

"Thanks doc," Seth said, shaking it.

"Is this your girlfriend?" he asked, grinned at Jackie. "You're the one stuck dealing with him?"

Jackie gave him a tight smile and took a step forward. "You mind sending a few extra pain killers home with him, I might need them by the time we're done," She said, making the doc laugh as well as Seth, who was struggling to keep up due to the girlfriend part still stuck on his mind

Which was wrong. More then wrong.

But it had nice ring to it, and he couldn't' deny the fact that he liked the idea of her being his. That idea always held an appeal to him, but he never could think about it because he had a girlfriend, then a fiancé.

And now. He still couldn't deny the fact that being her boyfriend had its appeal, and it made his chest warm, but now he had moved on. Not very well apparently.

"Seth?"

He blinked a few times and realized with a jolt that he zoned out for a minute. Jackie smiled at his and sat on the edge of his bed. "Signed the papers, we can leave when you're done zoning," She said.

"Uh, right, sorry," He said, blushing.

"If you're blushing not, imagine what will happen when we get you dressed," She said with a wicked grin.

xXx

"Jesus, I forgot how strong you are," Seth said as she tugged him out of the car with what seemed to be little strain. He stumbled slightly, and she was right there, her body catching his before he could tip over. He nearly groaned at the feeling of her body pressing into his. He looked down at her close face and found himself drawn to her lips, but as he started to lean down, she leaned away.

"Seth what are you doing?" She frowned.

He thought it would be obvious, and it probably would be a good idea to deny it, but being on meds had some benefit to it.

"Trying to kiss you. Isn't that what a boyfriend and girlfriend do?" he asked, swaying even more, having to lean on her some more.

"You are on some really good medication right now," She laughed, straightening him up and helping him to his apartment.

"That's what you told Dr. Swout," He argued.

"Dr. Swekter and he was the one that said that," She corrected once they got in his apartment.

"You didn't disagree!" He argued, struggling to get the words out through his cotton mouth, his tongue feeling three times its regular size. "Fuck whats wrong with my tongue," He muttered, groaning when he was finally able to lay down in his own bed. "I've missed this," He sighed, closing his eyes.

He heard Jackie move around the room, occasionally felt her by him, especially when she propped his leg up, but dozed off until a hand pressed on his shoulder.

"Seth, we need to get you out of the jacket," Jackie said, sitting on the bed next to him.

He could barely crack open his eyes, but moved enough to help. Kind of. An arm wrapped under his body, and he was lifted up for the briefest moment, before gently laid back down.

"I think you're stronger then me," He muttered.

She chuckled and brushed a hand over his forehead, trialing it down his face and resting it on his shoulder. "Thanks, I use to be a wrestler," She joked.

"I forget."

"So do I."

He opened and here and fully looked at her. "You could go back," He said. "Even if not a lot of people remember, they will eventually."

Her eyes lost any sense of humor or light, and he saw her close herself in. "Nothing is that simple," She exhaled.

"I don't-"

"I'll see you soon, okay?" She interrupted. "Your phones right here, if you need anything, call."

He tried to argue and have her come back, but she was already gone, leaving him feeling more alone and pissed off with himself then ever.

 **Happy Sunday everyone! Here's chapter 3, as promised, and I'll see you guys Thursday for Chapter 4.**

 **Every follow and favorite is appreciated, reviews are appreciated as well! I'd love to here what you guys have to say!**


	4. Chapter 4

He thought living with the girlfriend from hell was terrible, but Seth found something wordse. Jackie ignoring him. Ignoring seemed a little harsh, but after a week of playing phone tag, him doing most of the tagging, repeatedly, he felt shitty.

Depressed.

He didn't mean to piss her off or offend her. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. And to be fair, he was drugged up on medication, could she really hold that against him?

Well, apparently she was, and it was pure hell. Not only on Seth, but also on Zahra.

He had to admit, he was the one being a bear this time around, being short with her, ignoring her, or just flat out being a dick. So he put with her random tantrums and bitchy stares, fair was fair, right?

"I can't deal with this Seth," She said one morning, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "I get you being mad because you're out and injured, but I'm trying here," She said, and all she could was stare up at him. "I just, I don't know."

She broke off in tears, much to his horror and dismay.

"Hey, no, come here," He urged, and she helplessly fell against his chest. "I don't mean to be a dick, its just hard, ya know?"

She pouted up at him and played with his hair. "It's hard on me to, seeing you laid up like this and knowing it bothers you so much," She said, making him smile and pull her down into a kiss.

"Forgive me?" He muttered, in-between kisses.

"Hmm," She muttered, pulling away. "On one condition."

"What?" He asked, nipping her bottom lip.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away with a teasing smile. "Come out with me tonight," She said, making him frown.

"Zahra," He began.

"A bunch of the guys I work with are doing out and they invited me and my champ of a boyfriend."

"I just had surgery babe," he began, but she got off his lap and headed towards the bedroom. "Really? You're gonna walk away just like that?" He yelled.

"Yes Seth, I am! All I want to do is spend time with my boyfriend and cheer him up," She snapped.

"I appreciate that, but I just had surgery a week ago, clubbing isn't exactly what the doctor recommended," He said, frustration level rising right along with hers.

"I don't want to go alone Seth, and besides, they always hit on me," She said.

"Then don't go." He had a headache forming, and with every word she spoke, it pounded just a little bit louder.

"I'm new, I can't take the chance and miss this type of stuff. Please Seth. We'll only be there an hour tops."

He closed his eyes and dropped his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. Her hands settled on his shoulder, her body pressing against his side. "Come on Seth," she breathed, her warm breath drifting along his neck, lips starting to press along his neck, pecking at the corner of his lips.

"Only an hour?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"One hour," She grinned, making him sigh.

He was going to regret this. He knew it.

xXx

"This behavior, cannot and will not be accepted here. If you weren't a top performer then you could be fired for this. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Seth said, dropping his head back.

"Keep your head down, and for fuck's sake Seth, stay out of clubs."

He groaned loudly and dropped his phone. He fucked up. God he fucked up. If having WWE officials text him in the middle of the night wasn't evident enough, then having Triple H not only call him, but proceed to sweat at him and then hang up was the icing on the cake.

He knew it was a bag idea, knew it when eh agreed, but he wanted to avoid another argument and proceed to creat a while new one with his job. He didn't even drink, but the photo's taking over the web didn't caption that. All they saw was him and his rebel girlfriend who he got caught cheating with earlier was out clubbing a week after surgery.

A loud banging jarred his thoughts, and he winced as the loud noises echoed through his skill, soon joined by piercing barks from Kevin.

"Fuck!"

He winced at Zahra's outburst, struggling to sit up. He didn't even have a hangover, and yet this was causing hi a head ache. He couldn't imagine what this was doing to her. Reaching for his crutches, he fumbled around hurriedly, nearly falling on his ass and managed to knock a crutch even further away.

Another round of bangs reminded him to hurry up, forcing him to grab only one crutch and hobble to the door as fast as he could.

He'd made it just out of the bedroom when the door busted open and in stormed Jackie.. her eyes were black today, her black jeans and black band T-shirt making her look even more dangerous and absolutely pissed off.

"You wanna tell me why I got calls at three in the morning saying you were at a club?" She seethed.

He flinched and shifted restlessly on his one leg, which was already aching. "I wasn't drinking if that helps," he offered.

"It doesn't!" She hissed. "You do realize you had surgery less then a week ago? What 's more important, going clubbing or recovering?"

Put like that, it made him feel shitter. She was right of course, but it already happened, what was he suppose to do? "I fucked up," He began.

"You think?"

"Well what do you want me to do?" He yelled. "I can't fucking take it back, even if I wanted to. I didn't even want to be in that fucking bar!""

His shoulder's slumped after his out burst and he once more stumbled on his leg, feelings weak and drained.

Her face softened, and she opened her mouth, but Zahra emerged from the bedroom. "Can you be any more inconsiderate and any fucking louder!" She yelled, directing her attention to Seth. He stared at her unblinking, too drained to feel any real sense of embarrassment. "I'm trying to sleep."

"And we're trying to have a conversation," Jackie said, making both Seth and Zahra look at her. He look in Jackie's eyes impressed Seth and had him praying Zahra not to open her mouth and argue.

"Right," She said instead. "I'm gonna go try and sleep this headache off."

"I recommend aspirin," Jackie said, a sweet sarcastic smile spreading across her face.

Seth snorted, but quickly caught himself, looking away from Zahra' blaring eyes, instead focusing on readjusting himself, his underarms starting to burn from the crutches. But still trying not to laugh.

He didn't look up until after she left, a grin spreading on his face. "She's going to kill me."

"She'll have to get in line."

His smile dropped. He didn't meant to get her upset. Despite how hot she looked mad.

She seemed to deflate suddenly, sighing loudly and heading towards him.

"Let's get you sitting down," She said, taking a crutch rom him and supporting him as he hobbled towards the couch.

"Are you going to get me comfortable before you kill me?" He muttered, ignoring the feeling of her pressed against his side. How her scent surrounded him. What exactly was that scent? It was a clean, fresh smell, but sweet, cozy.

It also drove him absolutely crazy. He let go of air he didn't know he what when he got to sit down, head following back as his body throbbed in discomfort.

He didn't bother to open his eyes when he felt his leg being propped up, giving complete trust to Jackie. Something he would never have done with anyone else.

"Here."

He flashed his eyes opened and dutifully took the pills and glass of water, making a noise of appreciation.

She sat next to him and watched as he finished the water, taking it when he was done.

He rested his head back, but kept it turned to look at her. "Black," He muttered. "Your eyes are black today."

'How observant," She said, mouth twitching.

"So damage control?" He asked, having to look away before he said or did something stupid. "Any tweets or post I need to make?"

"It'll be fine. Just stay out of clubs."

She said the last part teasingly, though he could still sense her irritation.

"Look," He began.

"It's already done Seth. Doesn't make it any less stupid, but its done."

"I'm sorry."

And he mean it. Not for going out, but for upsetting her.

"It's okay," She smiled, squeezing his hand before standing up to get him another glass of water.

"Why are you taking care of me?" He blurted out, pain pills already loosening his tongue.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"She wouldn't."

No reason to clarify she. Jackie licked her lips, eye shining and looked down, and for once he was the one that didn't look away.

Finally she looked up and exhaled, a sad smile spreading across her face "That's a damn shame."

 **Thank you Ctinaisfashion, Keli83, Miss L. M. White, luntic Queen, and peachy626 for your favs. and follows but I'd love to hear from you guys! I understand its a slow start, but I'd still like to know what you guys are thinking and how much (or how little) you're enjoying this.**

 **Either way, I'll still see you guys Sunday.**

 **Until then... see ya**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mother-" He growled in his throat and fought back a scream as he dropped his keys. "How the hell?" He grumbled, looking around trying to figure out how he was going to pick these up.

Leaning one crutch against the wall, he leaned his back against the wall and slowly crouched down, the brace forcing him to leave his bag leg sticking out.

Grinding his teeth together, he shakily reached out for his keys, muscles tense and shaking, reminding him how much muscle he was losing. And how sucky his balance was.

He was able to grab them, and push up to his feet, shuddering at his burning muscle, which was already sore from his therapy.

Making sure he had a death grip on the keys, he resumed the walk to his apartment, not relaxing until the door swung open. After staying home for so long, it became a sanctuary for him, and any time he had to step out, he craved to be home once more.

So three hours of therapy, it was good to be home. Even if he had to leave in five hours to go once again.

He sigh in happiness, closing the door and tugging his hat off, throwing it somewhere. The TV was blaring, calling his name. He stopped just short of the doorway, confused and taken back.

Jackie sat crossed leg on his couch, a blanket thrown over her shoulders, eyes on the TV while Kevin sprawled in her lap, tongue hanging on, eyes rolled back, belly being rubbed.

His through clenched with how normal it looked, and how easy it would be to come home to this every night, making him look forward to it for a whole different reason.

"I watched all of your Walking Dead's," She said, not glancing over, still focused on the TV.. "You're like, two seasons behind dude."

"I gave up on trying," He said, cleaning his throat and sitting down next to her. "You comfy?"

Damn. Could that sound any creepier?

"Not as much as Kevin, but I'll survive," she sighed, finally looking over at him. "How was your therapy?"

"Good. Hard. Certainly won't enjoy going everyday for nine months, but Ill survive," He said with the same dramatics she did, still struggling with how natural she looked there.

"Same no one would go with you," She said, eyes flashing the same emotion he'd begun to get to know with her. Anger. What did he do now?

"Oh yeah, Zarhra's busy," He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey babe!" Well shit. She came over and gave him a quick kiss, smiling down at him. "How was therapy?"

"Good,"

"Be easier if he had someone with him."

Zarhra's eyes flashed over to Jackie, and quickly straightened up. "It's three hours."

"Shorter then the five hour surgery you didn't stick around for."

Whoa. He may be dense, but he knew that that wasn't suppose to come across as nice.

"It's alright," He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"It really isn't," Jackie growled.

The coils in his stomach tightened at the sound, not expecting just how hot that sounded. Now was not the time, he cursed himself. The change in Jackie's demeanor was surprising, making Kevin get up and move closer to him, barrowing into his side as much as he could. Exactly how he felt.

"You know what isn't right? Disrespecting someone in their own home," Zarhra snapped back.

"I didn't realize I was being disrespectful to Seth.

Zarhra inhaled and turned to Seth. "Are you going to let her disrespect me like that?"

"I.."

She shook her head and left the room, leaving Seth sitting there with his mouth open, still trying to catch up. What?

"I think I should go."

He snapped his head over to Jackie, her shoes already on and starting towards the door. Without thinking, he snapped her wrist when she walked by, forcing her to stop. To stay. But he had no right, and no reason, and had no choice but to let go.

xXx

"You ready to go?" Zarhra asked, tugging on a beanie.

"Yeah, but we've got twenty minutes. I know you wanted to book your tickets," He said.

"Cool. Be right out"

He watched her go, dread already settling in. Three hours. Three hours she was going to sit and watch him. It wouldn't be such a big deal, but knowing her she wouldn't last an hour. Tops.

"Should be fun," he muttered under his breath.

A knock on the door drew his attention, and as he reached for his crutches, a voice called out, "Hello?"

Jackie.

"In here," He called quickly. Damn. Too quick. Wait, what?

He wasn't a teenager, and yet here he was, nervous by just the sound of her voice.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," He greeted, struggling not to stare at her skin tight pants and cleavage peaking out at him.

"You about to leave for therapy?" She asked, crouching down to pet Kevin, grinning as the small dog lept in the air for her.

"Yeah. With Zarhra."

That made Jackie look up with raised eyebrows, and he shrugged his shoulders. "I actually came here about that. I was out of line. I just," She broke off and sighed, standing up and meeting Seth's eyes. "I just worry."

His heart did a stupid fluttering thing, and a silly grin spread across his face. "I kinda like it."

She looked surprised and off balanced at that, and for the first time ever, eh could of sworn he saw a faint blush spread across her cheeks. Before he could capitalize on the gorgeous sight, they were once more interrupted by Zarhra.

"All booked and ready to go," She declared, only coming to a halt when she finally spotted Jackie. "Or not."

The shift in attitude was immediate, and almost laughable. Jackie thought so to, if the way her lips twitched was any indication. "Don't stop on my account," She said, eyebrows raised.

"Never intended to," Zarhra said, glaring at her, then looking over at Seth.

He immediately tensed up, opening his mouth on instinct, but having nothing to say. Luckily Jackie jumped in to save his ass. Again.

"I actually came here to stop any drama," Jackie said." I actually come to apologize. To both of you, I was out of line."

She really wasn't, not in Seth's eyes. She was looking out for him in a way no other girl did, certainly not Zarhra.

So as far as he was concerned, she could say whatever the hell she wanted. But he couldn't help but relax when Zarhra did, because despite the fact that Jackie was a better girlfriend then Zarhra would ever be, he wasn't dating her. He was dating Zarhra. So as long as she was okay with everything, then he would be to.

For now.

 **Bajor10: Glad to here it, and I had them scheduled in for later chapters, but I'll see what I can do! I like the idea of them coming to visit sooner now... Thank you, hope to hear what you think of this chapter!**

 **lunatic Queen: Trust me, these two have a ways to go. And as much as I want to write that type of scene, I just feel Jackie is too classy for that... but we'll see! Thank you, hope to hear what you think of this chapter!**

 **Thanks to anyone who followed and favored this story, hope to hear what all of you think!**

 **Until next time, see ya Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sweat dripped into his stinging eyes, air sawed in and out of his lungs. His heart pounded uncomfortably fast, especially considering how slow he was going. A sharp, stabbing pain settled in his side, and yet none of that compared to the pain in his knee.

It radiated up his leg, making his hips ache as well. All he need to do was five more minutes. Just five more minutes.

But as tremors shook his leg, he realized no way he could make it. He was no quitter by any means, but this was becoming unbearable tearing down at his already injured mental state.

"You got this Seth, keep going," She urged, just as he began to slow down even more. His teeth grinded together as he renewed his efforts. He'd forgotten she was there. Made him feel even more pathetic for giving up. "Whoa, didn't say go crazy. If your trying to impress me its too late. I saw you drooling after surgery."

He barked out a wheezed laugh, gripping the handle bars on the bike tighter. "Wasn't drooling," He gasped.

"You were drooling. IT's okay. I like that that's your reaction to me."

"If only… you knew."

"Right back at you stud."

And despite the pain, she'd managed to pull a smile form him. Only her.

Suddenly a loud beep came from the machine and he immediately came to a stop, gripping the handles in a death grip. He didn't open his eyes or look up until his breathing slowed down and the pain in his side throbbed less. When he did, he lost his breath all over again.

'If I'd known you were wearing that…" He trailed off, eyes zeroed in on her cleavge. Her lugh made them push further out of her shirt, and he swore he could feel himself start to drool.

"You looked to be working hard already, didn't want to give you a heartattck."

"And I'm sure those would do it," He muttered, forcing himself to look away and get off the bike, wincing though the pain.

She waited patiently and luckily didn't offer any help. She was close enough it wouldn't b an issue if he needed t, but she never pushed him in a way he didn't want to go, or uncomfortably so.

He made it into the car by himself, but certaintly didn't complain when she helped him out by putting his seat back and reclinging him as much as she could. In fact, he nuzzled in the seat as much as possible and possible would have fallen to sleep if it wasn't for the music she started to play.

"I think I'm in love with you," He muttered, grinning as the sound of State Champs drifted throught he car.

"My taste in music or my boobs?"

"I gotta see more to decide."

At her lack of response, he opened his eyes and turned to look at her with a grin.

"I'm not taking a stab at that one," She said, giving him a warning look, but a smile still on her face.

Satisfied, Seth closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride home, letting State Champs sooth him.

It didn't take them long to get back to his place, but it was just long enough hat the lactic acid settled in his legs, and his knee tightened up. So getting out of the car was more than a struggle. It was almost impossible.

He'd managed to get his good leg out of the car, and was gripping the suicide bar, ready to pull himself up, he just didn't have the energy to do.

He never had to say a word, she was at his side an already pulling him up, taking most of his weight. "You good?" She muttered, arm tightening around his side as if he said no.

"Yeah," He said, looking down at her. They were standing less then an inch apart, him leaning against the car, and her being trapped in from the car door.

Grey. They were grey today with speckles of hazel. He wondered if b the end of the night they'd be completely hazel. He'd loved to find out.

She stepped back to give him room to move out of the car frame and slowly towards his apartment, neither of them saying anything when she returned to his side and further helped into his house and helped him in bed.

"You're to good to me," He grunted when she propped his knee up.

"You're telling me," She grinned, fussing over the covers and throwing shit off the bed. It made him feel good, a smile spread across his face, slowly drooping as she moved further up. He couldn't get over how natural this felt with her, and how they slipped into this so comfortably. At one point she'd reached across his lap, and his hand moved faster than he could comprehend, and his hand curled around the back of her head, holding her low.

Her hands fell still on an article of clothing, and maybe he was imagining things, but he could have sworn her breath caught. He kept his eyes focused on her face as his hand slid lower, slowly sliding through her curls, down her shoulder, barely there touched to her boobs, coming to rest just below them, flattening against her ribs.

This time he was sure her breath caught. Or wait, maybe that was his?

He had no idea what came over him, but he wasn't about to move unless she made him. God he hoped she didn't. Having her this close for reasons other then helping him. It meant something more.

Testing the waters, he splayed his fingers out more, the tips brushing against her breast firmer.

"You're making a habit out of this," She muttered, head lowering.

"Only with you," he said, voice slightly hoarse.

"But it's not, is it?" She exhaled, finally looking at him, and he was glad she didn't look at him before, because her eyes were so open and raw, and for once he could read her. And what he saw made his hand fall. "It's whoever catches your attention next, and then after that, and after that. I've been apart of that before, I can't be apart of it again."

Her words hurt him, but her eyes hurt him more. He reached up and cupped her cheek, pulling her forehead against his own. This shouldn't be happening. Especially after she just said she couldn't. But he wouldn't hurt her. He'd rather hurt himself ten times over then ever hurt her. He just…

He needed her to know.

"Jackie," he breathed, licking his lips as he slowly moved them against hers, just barely brushing against hers. The smallest movement and this would be a kiss, but he couldn't be the one to do it. She had to make the first move.

"It's…it's not like that," He breathed when she didn't make any moved closer. A shudder racked through her body, and her eye squeezed shut for a minute, before they reopened and this time they were guarded again, and he knew he'd just screwed up.

"I can't," She said, pulling away and leaving, and he didn't stop her. He had no idea what to sat to convince her other side when it was clear what she thought.

It hurt. He couldn't lie about that, but it hurt more that she didn't believe him. He was beyond screwed.

xXx

A week past. Then two. Then on the third week, he stopped counting and stopped waiting for her to show up at any of his sessions, or be waiting for him at home. He gave up on that spect, instead focused on other things.

Like his wrestling school, his therapy, just his overall health.

As for Zahra…well, he knew they were on a down spiral and neither of them cared to speak up. So as long as she was fine, so was he.

When it ended, it ended. He couldn't be heartbroken or lonely.

He was alone half of the time anyway. Like today. Kevin wasn't here, Zahra was visiting her family, and he was laying around the house until it was time to leave and go to his parents house. He ignored the pang in his heart with just how quiet the house was and how empty it seemed. It was the holiday season, he told himself.

Always brought out a level of loneliness with him. Evenin a room surrounded by people. He was just about to finish getting ready when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Yo," He greeted, swinging the it open and immediately freezing. A slow grin spread across her face. And damn, if it wasn't the most beautiful sight he'd seen.

All the emotions he'd suppressed for three weeks came back, and his heart spread up at the sudden emotions.

"Yo?" She chuckled. "God I've missed you dork."

His mouth was still hanging open and thoughts still raging. She sifted uncomfortably in frontof him.

"Did I come at a bad time?" She laughed nervously.

"No," He said, moving out of the way for her to come. "It's uh, it's been awhile."

"Yeah, I guess it has," She said, once she entered the room.

"You good?" He asked, suddenly worried she was here because of bad news.

"Aren't you the one injured? I should be asking you that."

"Probably," he agreed, joining her as she sat at his kitchen counter. "I mean, you are on my contract."

"Hey!" She complained, pouting slightly.

"Just saying. I mean… if my salary was based off of an insanely handsome injured guy, I'd be around more often."

She cocked her head to the side and said, "But Roman isn't injured."

"Hey!"

Her laugh echoed through the otherwise quit room, and despite the teasing, he found himself smiling, genuinely at her, happy for the first time in weeks. "What's that?" He asked, eyes zeroing in on the box she'd brought with her that he apparently didn't see on her way in, too much in shock that she was here.

"Your gift," She said, sliding it across the counter towards him. "Merry Christmas Seth."

"Jackie…"

"I didn't expect you to get me anything," She said quickly. "But I planned this a while ago and I want to do something nice for you. Please."

Giving her one last look of disapproval, he pulled the box closer and slowly began to unwrap it. He froze once he saw the familiar images on the front, looking up at her with a grin on his face before he sped up the ripping process.

"No fucking way!" He exclaimed, a huge grin spreading across his face. "This is fucking awesome!"

She seemed just as happy as he was, excitement glimmered in her eyes. "I figured you needed something to do other then sit on your ass all day."

"I'll still be sitting on my ass, but now I can rock out while doing it," He grinned, looking at her. "This is really cool. Thank you. Now I need to get you something," He frowned, feeling guilty.

"I don't want a gift, your reaction was enough. Well, that and seeing you play it will be enough."

"You got me RockBand 4. No way aren't you getting a gift," He said, shaking his head.

"Give me an opportunity to kick your ass at it, that'll be my gift." He gave her a look, telling her no way would that be it, but he'd drop it, for now. "Are you planning to go anywhere?" She questioned, eyes focusing on his car keys that were waiting on the counter.

"Ah yeah. My parents. All of us kids get together and have a big dinner. Play games," He shrugged. "You going anywhere?""

"Just home," She shrugged, and he watched her with a frown as she slid off the stool. "I better-"

"Come with me." Her eyes widened and he hurried on before she could say no. "There's plenty of room, plenty of food. My mom's a damn good cook, and I'd like you there."

Her bottom lip disappeared for a minute before it popped back out, drawing his attention and momentarily reminding him about the almost there kiss. "I-are you sure your mom won't care?"

"She'd be offended if you didn't come," He grinned, knowing he won.

"I-"

"Ill grab my coat," He said, moving quick before she could argue.

"Seth."

"You'll love them!" He promised, swearing as a crutch fell in his hurry to put on a coat.

"Need help?"

And damn if that didn't make his heart swell. Not even twenty minutes here and she was already looking for him. That's what he missed. "I got it." It took him an extra ten minutes, but he'd managed to get his hoodie on and they were out the door.

While he was excited to be in her presence again, he was also nervous. Not sure how she'd react with his family. They would be fine, they all knew how to stay quit when needed to, but meeting someone's parents, that could be overwhelming. Did he ask too much of her?

"I could just drop you off," She offered. "You seem to be… struggling."

"I just don't want you to freak."

"Are your parent aliens or something?"

"No."

"Only have one eye."

"No?"

"Into the nude scene."

"God, I hope not," He said, making a face.

"Then don't worry about it. I can socialize for a few hours, I'll be fine," She squeezed his leg reassuringly, and a new lump formed in his throat for a whole new reason.

xXx

"Promise me you'll come back soon," Seth's mom said giving Jackie a lingering hug. A hug longer then he'd ever gotten…

He quickly scolded himself for being jealous of his mom and focused on getting off the couch.

"Need help there?"

"I think I got it." And yet his stepdad still grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Your moms got herself attached to her," He said, nudging his chin towards where Jackie and his mom stood.

"Don't tell her Jackie doesn't live here," Seth chuckled.

"That doesn't matter to her. She's already got the wedding colors picked out."

"Wedding? She knows I've got a girlfriend, right?"

"Where is she?"

"She went to visit her family. Jackie didn't have plans, so I told her to come," Seth shrugged, feeling like he had to explain himself. It reminded him too much of the time he had to explain to his parents about Zahra, and where his relationship went wrong. He hated the look in their eyes, and the same look was starting to creep in his stepdad's eyes.

"Does she know Jackie's here?"

"It's not that big of a deal," he snapped, shifting on his crutches. "Like I said, she had no plans so I invited her. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"It's not son. I just worry about you getting yourself in the same position as last time. Jackie seems like a fine young girl."

The same reason why Jackie didn't trust him. Afraid history would repeat itself. But this…this was different! He knew it was, he just wished everyone else would see that too.

"We gotta go, my knee's bothering me," Seth muttered, turning away from the man eh called his father and headed towards Jackie and his mom.

Jackie looked up when he approached, a smile on her face, and it only worsened his mood. It was more of what he couldn't have.

xXx

"You okay?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered, eyes focused ahead. The silence in the car stretched tight between them, and Jackie shifted in her seat with a sigh, shoulders slumping. She gave trying to pull words from him, and it was for the better. Anything he said would make things worst between the,. So he decided to try and breach a safer topic.

"Where's your family?" He asked.

"I'm adopted."

That surprised him. He looked at her in shock. "You didn't keep in touch with your adopted parents?"

"Not really. They were the type that adopted way too many and had no time for any," She shrugged. "They adopted me three months before I turned 18, and I was gone the minute I could."

"Wow," He said, not expecting that from her at all. He wanted to get more from her, but they pulled in front of his apartment. "You wanna come in?" HE asked after he got out.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," She muttered as they walked over to her car, which was left behind.

Was she thinking about last time? He looked over to find her staring at his lips and knew that's exactly what she was thinking. He moved closer to her, knowing better but unable to resist her.

She inhaled sharply and straightened, finally looking up to meet his eyes. "Seth… I can't."

And his heart broke. He took a step back, rejection making his stomach roll and his heart ache uncomfortably.

"I'm on your contract. I can't take that kind of risk, for both of our sakes."

"What are you saying?" he asked through a dry throat, knowing exactly what she was saying, but needing to hear it. Needing to know for sure that this wasn't going to happen.

She looked away before looking back, eyes shining. "I'm gonna stay away for a while," she said, glancing down. "Just until everything settles and until it's closer to the time I'm needed."

"I need you."

He didn't expect that to come out. But it was the truth. He needed her in his life, more then he could bear. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. She pulled back and cupped his cheek, slowly leaning up and firmly pressing their lips together.

No way this couldn't be called a kiss. But he couldn't enjoy it. Because it wasn't the type to express her love, or her feelings, or that she was giving in. it was the Seth hated the most, and feared from it.

It was goodbye.

 **Oh my goodness, finally, some action. not happy action, but some action!**

 **Thanks for every follow and favorite, reviews are even more appreciated.**

 **Bajor10: Here's your update, and yes. Until I think Chapter 15 I want to say... somewhere around there, Seth still had his cast type thing on and is no where near ready to return and his distraction is in the form of Jackie. After 15, he should be back on the road and we'll see how it goes and just how far him and Jackie made it... Thanks for the review and I hope to hear what you think of this chapter too!**


	7. Chapter 7

He moved away from catering and with it, the noise and bright lights. He forgot just how busy this place got, especially compared to his apartment. It was almost unbearable if he was being honest. He didn't want too though. Be honest with himself.

He thought he'd missed this place, and would return in a heartbeat, and yet…no.

He wouldn't think like that. Couldn't think like that. This was what he'd worked for his entire life, he couldn't let an injury make him weak. He just needed a moment.

So he went to the place he went during shows when he needed a moment. He couldn't sit on the floor like he used to, that would be interesting trying to get up, but when he closed his eyes, it all felt the same.

The quiet, calm waves rushed over his body. The faint humming of all the people in catering reaching him, but not able to penetrate the bubble around him.

"Do you need direction? I know you haven't been here awhile but I didn't think you'd forget that quick."

He spun around as best as could, swearing at the pain searing up his knee at the sudden movement.

"Excited to see me?" She grinned.

"You've got no idea," He breathed, and couldn't help but move forward, dropping his crutches when close enough and wrapped his arms around her, trusting her to hold his weight.

"Whoa," She muttered, but didn't push him away, instead wrapped her arms around him in return. He wasn't sure how long they stayed there, didn't matter, he just needed to hold her. His body shuddered uncontrollably, and Jackie tightened her arms around him, and damn if that didn't make his throat tighten.

She was the one that eased back, and as mush as he wanted to complain, he let her. "You okay?" She asked, keeping a grip on his arms to make sure he wouldn't fall.

She wasn't missing a beat. "It's been awhile." He said, examining her to make sure she was okay.

"It hasn't been that long," She muttered, dipping down and grabbing his crutches, handing them over to him.

"Over a month. Where have you been?"

"Around," She said, shrugging.

"Not around me."

She completely moved away from him at this point. "You know why Seth."

"Yeah, I guess I do. I just didn't expect you to completely disappear," he said, letting his hurt and frustration through. "I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who went away Seth, you don't have to apologize. I just thought it would be easier."

Right. Because around her he was like some puppy dog following her around with goo-goo eyes. He could only imagine how pathetic he looked to her.

"Right," he said, looking down. "I'm gonna go change. Just in case."

When he looked up, she was smiling at him. "I'll be waiting for your acceptance speech."

xXx

He accepted all the slaps on the back and said thanks when he had to, but there was one person he was looking for and couldn't find. He told himself he wasn't going out of his way to find her, he just needed to stretch out his legs. Keeping moving.

But that didn't stop him from being slightly relieved when he did find her. She stood off to herself, watching on a monitor as a match went on. She seemed to be really invested in the match, a scowl set on her face, and he was going to make a joke, but the look in her eyes made him stop. It was the same look he had everytime he saw a match, or a really good story line happening. It was longing.

So instead he came to a stop beside her and settled in to watch the match with her."Do you miss it?" he asked after a moment.

"Everyday," She said softly, not taking her eyes off the match.

"So get back in there. Vince would take you back in a heartbeat. Besides, we all know the divas division could use someone like you."

"Someone like me?" She asked, the corner of her mouth rising. "And what does that mean?"

"Besides someone who can actually wrestle and do a promo? An actual women."

Her eyes softened and she looked back towards the match. "Paige is good."

"Not as good as you."

She laughed at that. "Its been a long time since I've been in a ring."

"Come back."

"It's not that simple," She said. "If I could, I would, but that's not how life works"

Didn't he know all about that? But it didn't stop him from feeling bad for her. It would be the last thing she wanted from him, but he knew all too well how she felt at the moment. Maybe not to her extent, but he knew.

"Besides," she said, turning to face him. "I've got three boys to look after, they'r more then enough."

It felt like a personal blow. She was stating the obvious, she signed the three of them together, but he always forgot about the other two, thought her attention was on him. It may sound selfish of him, but when it came to her, he was okay with that. He felt like by bringing the other two up, she was trying to put distance between them.

"I always forget about those two," He muttered, making her laugh.

"They think the same thing. I'm always with you," She said. "You need me more."

"Always will."

The smile slid away.

A month. A month of pent up feelings, emotions, words, he would kill to express to her. A month of sleepless nights, lying awake thinking about where she was, what she was doing. Who she might be with. He tortured himself with all kinds of images, always thinking the worse. And here she was in all her beautiful glory.

Her eyes blue, which was something he wondered about too.

So many things he wanted to say, things he had to say, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

xXx

He couldn't just stand there. He had to move. So he did, cursing shis knee and the damn crutches as he went.

Damn him for getting himself in this situation, only he could do this. Why couldn't he just back off? She set her boundaries, and he couldn't stop pushing them and as a result, she took action and pushed back and left him in a depressed mess.

The last month had been hell on him. The first week was the worst, because then he'd still had hope on her randomly dropping in. When she didn't, he accepted the fact that he had t get over it and tried to focus on recovery and his wrestling school. It worked for the most part, but there was parts of the day where everything would be still, or right before bed, or anytime he was with Zarha, that the feeling of loneliness and depression hit him.

It hurt, but he dealt with it. But now… fuck, now he was back to square one.

"Yo cripple, where's your wheelchair at?"

He turned towards the voice, grinning at the Ohio native walking towards him. "Wassup," He greeted, giving him the best hug he could manage.

"I see your milking this injury," He grinned, eyeing Seth's crutches. "You got people waiting on you?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Seth shot back.

I got my own little nurse to take care of me," Dean smirked, causing Seth to make a face.

"Please dude, don't go there," He said, shuddering at the images.

Dean's smirk turned even more devious. "Probably don't need details from me considering you got your own girl."

"Nah, Zarha's busy working and is on the road, no exciting stories from me," He chuckled.

"Zahra? I was talking about Jackie. She moved to Iowa for you, you better have some exciting stories."

Well didn't that darken his mood even more. "Nothing's going on between me and Jackie,, He sad, getting even more annoyed at the look Dean gave him. "Why do you care anyways? You've got your own girl."

"But your love life is more interesting," Dean said. "We've both turned into old boring people."

That made Seth snort, knowing that their relationship was anything but boring. "You want me to go ask her about that?" He grinned, getting a look from Dean.

"You want me to ask Jackie about you guys?"

"Go ahead, cause nothings happening."

Dean nodded once before meeting his eyes. "Change that."

xXx

" **Oh my God, shes gonna do it! She's going to become champion!"**

 **Chyna got up shakily, swaying on her feet, and suddenly launched forward as Veronica's feet collided with her back. Not wasting any time, she put her in a Boston Crab. A combination known as Spikes End.**

 **Chyna laid withering in the ring, desperately trying to crawl towards the rope. Veronica only settled deeper, screaming for the muscular women under her to tap.**

 **Mere seconds before Chyna looked to tap, suddenly DX slid in the ring, Triple H in the lead with his signature took. A sledgehammer, and the match was over.**

Seth clicked off before the whole beat down happened, he'd already memorized every part of this match. He knew she didn't get back up, and that would be the last time she stepped foot in a ring.

It still nagged him every single time why. She didn't seem to get really hurt, nobody rushed to her side, no X's were thrown up. So maybe an incident backstage? Maybe an expired contract

Growling under his breath, he bit the bullet and typed in her number. He thought she wouldn't pick up at first, seeing as it just kept ringing, but at the last ring she picked up. "Hello?" She panted, clearly out of breath.

Seth's interest peaked, along with something else, the sound of her voice sending shudders down his back.

"Uh," He coughed. "Bad time?"

She was silent, only the sound of her strained breathing, not helping his rising issue. "I was running."

A smirk spread across his face. "Running? Getting that cardio in?"

Yet another breathless laugh from her. "What do you want Seth?"

He could name a few, and all of them would no doubt result in her hanging up on him. So what did he want? Other then her under him, and in any and every position he could think of.

"I was watching your match. The one against Chyna." Where was he going with this?

"There's quite a few of them out there."

And all of them better then the last. She was a damn good wrestler, and that's when it clicked.

"I want you to train me," he blurted out. Once more he thought he lost her, and he was strainging to hear anything when she finally spoke.

"It's a little too early for that, don't you think? I mean, I've never trained someone on crutches."

"I meant when I get back you smartass," he growled, but again still smiled.

She laughed too, and that sound didn't help him at all. "It's been a while.

"Since you're been in the ring, or since you went…rubbing?"

"I'll train you Seth. On one condition."

The sly tone drove him wild, and the longer the spoke, the colder the shower he would need. "Yeah?"

"If you let me take you running once those crutches are off."

His breath caught, and hand tightened around the phone. What..was..happening?

Forbidden thoughts started to run through his brain, just how their running episode would go, when she laughed.

"Goodbye Seth."

"Wait!" He said quickly, needing to hear more, but she was already gone, leaving him to just his imagination and hand.

 **Ctinaisfashion: Had to be done, sorry... Thanks for the review! Would love to hear what you think about this chapter**

 **Thanks for every follow and favorite, reviews are even more appreciated, but until then, see ya next Thursday!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I just feel like this is the best position I've ever been in, a lot further then I've ever been in WWE. They actually care about training and not just following a balanced routine. It's all based on how far you are. And honestly, the boys I'm working with have helped so much and are teaching me a ton. I can't wait for you to meet them."

"Yeah."

Narrowing his eyes, he focused more, pausing the video as he tried to figure out the submission move Chyna was in. He couldn't figure out exactly where Jackie was supporting her own weight, because it was seemingly being put all on the other women's neck. He'd have to ask her about it next time her caved and had to call her.

Every single time he hoped she would answer int eh same conditions as last time, and she seemed to sense that, always teasing him before hanging up.

He couldn't complain, he was just glad that "staying away", didn't mean they couldn't talk on the phone. It was once in a while, while they text each other at east one a month.

It wasn't enough, but it was betting then nothing. He didn't want to think about about not talking, the month before was hell, so he'd take what he could.

And currently the thoughts and images of her and him "running" together was plenty.

"Dude!"

He glanced up and found Zahra standing in front of him, hands on her hips and looking utterly pissed off. "Did you hear anything I've been saying?"

His face scrunched up in guilt and he forced himself to set down the phone. Herface remained stony, and a headache began to form, already ruing the argument that no doubt was about to occur.

"I slept with David. The guy I was trying to tell you about while you ignored me."

Oh. He blinked in surprise and starred at her dumbfounded, not sure how to reply. "Um," He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I didn't sleep with anyone Seth!" She yelled, stomping on the ground like a child.

"Okay," He said simply, and looked down. "You probably did," He muttered under his breath, scrolling for another video.

"Excuse me?"

Awe fuck.

The rage in her eyes had him shifting uncomfortably, and he was just reaching for his crutched when the candle came flying at him, smacking him deal in the shoulder. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, gripping his shoulder and looking at her in shock. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Fuck you1" She shouted, this time picking up a remote and throwing it his way, forcing him to black it with his forearm.

"Will you stop?" He snapped, shoving to his feet without the crutched, forcing him to steady himself with the help of the table. He swayed unsteady, teeth grinding together at the pains hooting through his knee, but was too busy waiting the next object to get thrown at him to care.

"I'm done with this shit and this boring ass thing you call a life. Maybe if I did fuck someone else I'd get a little excitement for once!"

"Zahra-"

But it was too late, she was storming out the front door, slamming it with enough force to shake the doorframe, and leaving him standing there.

His shoulders slumped at the weight of her words, and he slowly sank back on the couch, dropping his head in his hands and shook his head.

How did this get so fucked up?

He had to be the stupidest person on the earth, or at least have the worst luck with relationships. He was just torturing himself by trying. Because yeah, his life as boring right now, but he was injured, what did she expect?

That wasn't the issue thought, was it? The issue was him and his loud mouth and his one tracked brain. His brain that focused on Jackie without realizing he wasn't in a relationship with Jackie. He was in a relationship with Zahra, and yet…

Even now when everything was so messed up, all he wanted to do was call her. She was an addiction. She'd gotten under his skin, and he didn't give a damn.

Reaching for his phone that for discarded, he scolded himself and told himself not to do it, but those thoughts disappeared when she answered.

"Can you come get me?" He asked, rubbing his aching brow. "Please," He added, before she could read him the riot act about maintaining distance.

"On my way."

He didn't have to hear no more, and went to wait outside for her. He got a little annoyed with himself with just how much his mood brightened when she pulled up.

He let some of that out when she helped him in the car and started to buckle his seat belt. "I'm not two," He muttered, trying to swat at her hair in his face.

"Two weeks of not seeing me, and this is what I' greeted with," She muttered, swearing as she struggled with the seatbelt.

He was about to correct her, but realized he'd only seen her in videos. That would have been interesting to explain. "So," He said, once the car got moving. "Been on any more runs?"

Her lips curved in a smirk as she glanced over at him. "A few."

"And how were they?"

He liked where this was going.

"Good. Very…sweaty."

He shuddered at the thought, and had to shift in his seat, as sly as possible trying to place his hands in his lap. "Go alone?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Wouldn't you like to know," She teased.

He would. Really would. It would make him realize he really didn't stand a chance. But then again, the thought of her with anyone else made his skin crawl and left him feel uncomfortable. Why was he thinking about this anyway?

"Relax," She laughed, reaching for the radio and flipping it on. "You'll hurt yourself thinking too hard,"

He glared at her and received a cheeky grin in response. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see," She grinned. "But first we have to pick someone up." He made a face at that, which she apparently saw. "You'll like this person, She promised.

Doubt it. He didn't want anyone tugging along with them. Mood dampened, he slumped in his seat and watched the scenery go by. After about twenty minutes, they pulled in front of an isolated house, and Jackie got out with the promise of being back soon. With this mysterious person.

Struggling not to have a permeant pout on his face, he tried to appreciate the fact that he was finally seeing her after two weeks. Well…. In person.

He wasn't as awed as he was at the Slammy's party, because it was obviously a lot shorter time, and also this time around she didn't completely cut him out. He got to talk to her on the phone and text her. So seeing her now was better then nothing even if he had to share her with someone else.

A loud bark from outside the car made Seth open his eyes and look around. They nearly bulged out of his head from what he saw. Jackie coming out of the house, a large grin on her face, and a huge dog at her side.

He moved around quickly, almost too quick for how large it was, obviously excited. He realized with a jolt that that dog was about to get in this car with them. The back door opened, and Seth have never felt that much anxiety simply from a dog.

The dogs massive frame filled the backseat, and a wet nose ws shoved Seth's way, followed by loud barks that made his ear ring.

"Hey, calm own baby," Jackie cooed, after getting in the front seat. She turned and started to pet the Great Dane, cooing affectionate words it's way while Seth pressed himself as farinto the car door as he could, eyeing the large dog warily.

"What is that?" he asked, eyes wide.

"This si Blue," Jackie grinned, straightening up and putting on her seatbelt.

"Blue? Is this…is this your dog?"

"I certainly didn't steal him from anyone," She laughed, starting up the car.

"So is this your house?"

"Technically I'm renting it, but yes."

He was shocked. Shocked because she had a Great Dane named Blue, who was currently sniffing away at him. Shocked because her house was twenty minutes away from him and he's pretty sure he's passed it a few times.

Blue suddenly leaned forward and licked his cheek, making him jump violently, and causing Jackie to laugh.

"Relax Seth," She laughed. "Keep breathing."

"How much does he even way?" He asked, tensely reaching out so the dog could sniff him.

"He's pushing around 125," She said, making Seth's jaw drop open.

Kevin weighed 25 pounds. "Jesus," He whistled, petting the massive dog before facing forward again.

"Not to bad since I got him when he weighed 40," She smiled fondly.

"40?"

"I found him over two years ago on the side of the road," she explained. "I wasn't sure if he was going to make it."

He could sense the shift in her mood, and apparently so did Blue, because the dog leaned foreward and gave her a quick lick.

That seemed to restore her mood, making Seth almost jealous of the dog. He wished he could make her happy that quick.

"So where are we taking this beast?" He asked.

"Dog park."

"Well. That's an interesting place to go. Won't he fight other dogs?"

"Blue's a teddy bear."

"Really big one," He muttered.

"You should bring Kevin some time to meet him."

Seth blanched at the idea. No way would he put his dog throught hat. He'd be treated like a damn chew toy.

xXx

Surprisingly enough, it was fun. Him and Jackie sat the entire time while Blue ran around, all too excited to play with other dogs, and like Jackie said, he didn't attack any dogs, just ran around.

He stayed away from Seth, and all for the better. They were still getting use to each other, eyeing each other up.

As long as the dog continued to share Jackie, they should be fine. At least Seth hoped…

"Alright," Jackie said, buckling up. "I'm gonna drop you off home, then take the big guy home."

Said big guy barely lifted his head up from the backseat, while Seth frowned at the idea. "What was he going home to? Potentially a pissed off girlfriend who'd start throwing stuff. Definitely his coach, and "boring life". He sighed at the thought, causing Jackie to glance over.

"You wanna tell me what this was all about?" She asked softly. "Not that I'm complaining about you dragging me and Blue out of the house, but this was really random even for you."

"Even for me?" He asked, making a face.

"You wanna talk about that call to train you? That was pretty random," She pointed out.

"It wasn't that random," Okay. It was random, but still. "M and Zahra got in an argument."

"Must have been bad if it made you leave your own house."

The tightness in her voice touched him, knowing it was for him. "Bad enough to get a candle thrown at me," He muttered off handily.

"She threw something at you?" the disbelief in her voice would have made him laugh, but there was also anger there, stopping him.

The sudden tension made him shift uncomfortably, and he knew not to say anything else. The sudden tension in the car made him shift uncomfortably, and he knew not to say anything else.

The rest of the ride home was silent, nothing but tension. Event he dog in the backseat could sense it, and kept shifting.

"Alright," He said once she pulled up. "Thanks for the distraction, dog park was…" He trailed off when she shut the car off and unlocked herself. "You coming in?" She simply gave him a look that made him instantly stop asking questions and follow her lead.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. She was clearly upset, and he'd never seen her mad, so he had no idea what she would say. He also didn't know if Zahra was here or not, because if she was he had no idea what would transpire.

"Thanks," He muttered as Jackie pushed the door open for him.

She went ahead and turned on some lights while he tugged off his jacket and hat.

Just as he relaxed over the fact that she wasn't here, she made herself known.

"Better make yourself comfortable on that couch!"

He rolled and eyes and focused on tugging off his shoes. Any anxiety he had was replaced by anger and embarrassment.

"You hear me?" She yelled, coming from the bedroom.

When he finally did look up, Jackie was full out glaring at Zahra, and if looks could kill, well, Seth would find himself a single man.

She finally redirected her attention to Seth, and he even flinched at he burning feeling her gauze caused.

"Do you need help to your room?"

"I'm okay," he said, appreciating the emphasis on "your".

She shot Zahra one last burning look before leaving, but not before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek where they were, a tingling in his chest, and he knew it would cause a pep in his step for the next few days..

So even when Zahra started yelling again, he paid no attention, and the smile on his face stayed.

 **Bajor10: Thanks! And I'm working on. They definatly are in later chapter, but I'm trying to bring them in sooner. Hope to hear what you have to say about this chapter!**

 **Thanks for every follow and favorite, reviews are even more appreciated. But until then, see ya Sunday.**

 **On a side note, is it Zahra or Zahria? I've seen it both ways...**


	9. Chapter 9

Who knew just how much fun a dog park could be? Never in his wildest dreams would Seth think that he would gladly sit in a dog park for over two hours and actually enjoy it. He caved and brought Kevin along this time. As promised, Blue was as gentle as can be, and took the smaller dogs abuse, allowing him to jump all over him. Kevin acted more like the alpha male and Blue just took it.

Seth wasn't going to lie, it made him proud of his dog, and he didn't waste anytime teasing Jackie about it.

"Keep talking shit, I'll sick Blue on you," She warned.

"And he'd stop once Kevin defended me!" Seth argued back, knowing he was completely talking out of his ass.

"My dog would kick your dogs ass," Jackie said, then paled. "Oh God, what am I turning into." She groaned loudly and dropped her head back.

"Don't worry, crazy dog mom looks hot on you," Seth said, eyes zeroing in on the long, silky column of her neck.

She laughed and sat up fuller. "We should probably grab them," She sighed, looking up at the darkening sky.

"It's not that bad out yet," He argued, not wanting to leave this spot just yet. A heavy gust of wid disagreed with him, making him flinch.

"I'm gonna grab the dogs," She said, shooting him an amused look.

"I could always call Kevin over and Blue would just follow like a good dog."

She opened her mouth, no doubt about to tell him off, when the unmistakable sound of dogs fighting drew there attention. All Seth was a Sheppard lunging at Kevin, and he was launching to his feet, forgetting injuries.

Swearing, he barley caught himself, but he paid no attention to that. He had to get to Kevin. Lucky for him, there was a Great Dane protective of his knew friend, and Jackie, who was fast as hell and was already over there, separating the dogs.

She scooped Kevin up in her arms and with the other hand grabbed Blue's collar and started back to Seth, who was fighting through his knee pain.

"Hes alright, just a little shaken, Jackie reassured him, holding Kevin up for him to pet.

So was he. So much so that on the on the entire ride home he didn't let go of the small dog, just continued to pet him to reassure himself more then anything else.

Jackie gave him space and didn't say a word, just occasionally reached over and rubbed Kevin's head too.

Looking back at it the next day, he realized he may have over reacted. Yeah, it was a dog fight between a considerably larger and smaller dog, but those things happened.

Kevin wasn't hurt and had Blue to protect him. It could have went a lot worse. But knowing tht if it did, he knew he couldn't have done anything to stop it. By the time he would have gotten o his feet, t could've been too late.

He hated feeling helpless, and just when he thought he was over it, it resurfaced in the worst times and worst ways possible.

But that's why he went to therapy two times a day. To get better, and even stronger then before.

"You could have taken him buddy," Seth muttered, rubbing Kev's belly. The dog suddenly jumped up and went running to the door just as it popped open.

"Hey buddy how are you doing?" the sweet coo of Jackie's voice made Seth relax back into the couch, not worrying about having to prepare for world war 3 in case it was Zahra. "Did you reassure daddy that you're okay yet?"

 _You can reassure daddy he's okay._

"Say, see, I'm okay!" He glanced up from the TV to Jackie standing a few feet away with Kevin in her arms, excitedly licking her face. Lucky bastard.

"I'm sure he is," Seth muttered.

"Well don't you seem chippy today," She said, setting the small dog down.

"My knee's killing me," He shrugged. "Not looking forward to therapy ."

"Cheer up, I'm taking you."

That drew his attention. "You are?" He was wondering what happened to her waning to keep distance, but certainly wouldn't ask. Wouldn't dare to.

"I figured it's the least I could do. After yesterday and all"

Well shit, now he felt guilty. "It wasn't your fault.."

"Still," She shrugged. "Besides, its been awhile and I figured Id check in and actually do my job."

And who was he to complain? He'd take any of her company he could get.

xXx

"Fuck!"

A soothing hand slid through his hair while another squeezed his own hand. He felt like utter sht, and vibrated with the need to move, but couldn't even do that, especially now with how much his knee hurt.

He'd messed up, been in too much of a rush, too confident in his knee, and pushed himself too far, and now he pushed his return back.

Despite how tense he was, and despite how fast his mind was spinning, he had a level of calmness to him, thanks to the person beside him. She didn't say a word, and he knew she wouldn't until he said something.

Reeling his eyes open, their eyes connected almost immediately. "I fucked up."

"It can be fixed."

"In three weeks. Three extra weeks."

"I know." Her hand landed on his thigh right above his iced knee, but her eyes remained with his. "Maybe I'm just bad luck for you."

"That would be my luck. God is being so cruel to me lately." Venemon dripped off his tongue, coating his mouth with acid and leaving a foul taste in his mouth.

"It wouldn't be that cruel, I mean, I keep taking you too dog parks."

"I like dog parks!" He said quickly, making her smile. "I mean, watching Blue turn into a bitch was pretty fun."

Her laugh echoed in the empty doctors room, and he was startled to find that for just a moment, he forgot about the situation he was in. He reached up and cupped her face, making her jerk in surprise, but she didn't move away, just starred down at him with wide eyes.

"Why is it so easy with you?" He asked quietly.

She licked her lips and exhaled slowly. Where they closer? yeah. They were now closer. Did he sit up more or did she move? Did it matter?

Because now they were an inch apart, lips close to touching, and all he could think of was all the other times they were this close, and how he waited for a sign from her like how he was waiting for one now.

"Seth."

And their lips were touching, moving against one anothers. Seth slow, careful not to scare her away, despite the fact that all he wanted to do was devour her. Take all she had to offer. But he slowed down, for her.

She pulled back the barest inch. He took the opportunity to carefully wrap his arms around her hips, pulling her closer so their chest were brushing together. He felt her shudder against him before she was the on to initiate the kiss, pressing their lips firmer together, and causing a rumbling groan slip between them. He gripped her hips tighter, one hand sliding under her shirt and up her back, taking his time to feel the soft, firm muscles under his fingertips. Her hands barley rested against his shoulders, fingers unsure what they wanted.

It only made him hold on tighter, knowing exactly what he wanted. A quick rap of knuckles sent them apart, Jackie's eyes wide, chest heaving with quick rasp of breaths like she'd just run a marathon.

His gaze never wavered, starring at her and trying to make her feel what he felt with one look. Like he was running a fever, and she was the cure. He would never of looked away if it wasn't for the bald man that walked in the room.

But even when he went on to explain his knee what he should and shouldn't do he couldn't help but keep looking over at Jackie. His mind raced with possibilities of what she was thinking, feeling. Did she regret it? Enjoy it? Was she mad? More importantly, could he do it again?

She felt so good against him, in his arms, and he wanted more, and above all else, he wanted to know what she thought.

He didn't get a chance to ask.

The bald man never left them, and on the way home he was busy calling a pharmacy over new pills, and when they got to his house, she made it clear she wasn't coming in. But that didn't stop Seth from pushing the boundaries.

"Hey," He muttered, leaning towards her. Surprise was evident in her eyes, but that didn't stop her from leaning over and brushing her lips against his.

It was quick, and a barley there kiss, but he would take it. He'd take that and anything else she'd give him.

xXx

How often did he put himself in this position? Sitting here thinking about how much he fucked up and how bleak the situation looked? Not only wasn't it healthy, but it wasn't him.

He wasn't one to sit there and mope and bitch and just complain. He got up and got shit done.

Mind made, he hauled his ass to his feet, and moved. He said screw it to the fact that it was raining, and he didn't have a car at the moment, and to the fact that Zahra was in the middle of a conversation, and just left. He had questions and he was going to get answers.

The cold weather made his knee ache, making him rely more on the crutches then he liked, and making his under arms burn. But he couldn't stop. He had to keep moving. So he gritted his teeth and kept moving.

By the time he reached his destination, he almost dropped. The stairs pushed him to his very limits, and he collapsed against the door frame, taking a moment to breath before knowing.

Immediately a dog irrupted, and despite the aching of his body, he had to laugh. Swet, sweet Blue. A moment later the door swung open, and Seth's gaze was directly on a sweaty chest.

"Seth?"

He was sure if he was looking up, he would have found her surprise amusing, but there was nothing funny about what he was looking at.

"What the hell are you doing here? Who dropped you off?"

"What are you wearing?" He asked hoarsely, looking further down and growling at the sight of her long, muscular and beautiful bare legs.

Her shorts could be considered boxer underwear, high on her thighs and hips. It called attention to her perfect abs, the muscles so profound that it made him aware of just how much he was lacking. The sports bra she was wearing concealed hardly anything, and he wasn't complaining.

"Seth!"

By the time he made it to her face, it was scowling at him in anger. "Please tell me you didn't walk here."

"It was more like a hobble."

Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Blue made himself known, barging past Jackie.

"Get back inside," Jackie barked, making the Great Dane pause and immediately back up, lead down tail dropping. "And you get your ass in here!"

Much like Blue, Seth drooped at her tone and went inside. He was surprised with how bare everything was, only the necessary things were in this home.

To say he was surprise was an understatement. He figured she was the decorator type, or at lest the type that could make any place a home. He was a little disappointed.

"Go sit down, I'm gonna go grab you an ice pack," She said, moving quick.

He settled himself in a comfy chair and accepted the ice pack when she handed it to him. "So were you running again?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. The look she shot him made him shut up quickly.

She disappeared again, and Seth found himself doubting himself again. He was so sure on the way here, but the reaction she was giving him brought back all the negative thoughts of before.

Like how he apparently messed up again.

Blue made his way over and rested his head on his lap, tail wagging. At least someone was happy to see him.

"Are you cold?"

He glanced up. "No, but your dog is happier to see me then you are,"

Her eyes narrowed. "No, I'm not happy to see you when you put yourself at risk! What would have happened if your leg gave out? You do realize you could've got hit by a car right?"

"But I didn't,' He interrupted, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. 'I came all this way to see you, don't I get a hello kiss?

Her eyes widened, mouth opened in surprise, before closing. She growled low in her throat before storming off.

"Guess not," He muttered, flinching at the sound of a door slamming. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask for a kiss, after all, he came here to discuss that with her, but one look at her, and he forgot everything else. She made him crazy, and made him forget about everything else but her.

So when she did emerge from wherever she disappeared, all thoughts of focusing on the task at hand disappeared.

"Are you hungry?" She muttered, settling two glass of water on the table.

"I'm good. Are you still mad?"

"Furious."

"Anything I could do?"

"By not doing stupid things."

But having her stand there in front of him, hands on her hips, in sweats, a loose t-shirt, hair in a high bun, and barely any makeup on, he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

So not doing something stupid wasn't an option. In fact, what he was about to do would most likely get him in trouble and cause only more issues.

"Well, you're about to get even more mad at me," He muttered, grabbing her wrist and yanking hard.

She yelped in surprise and tried to straighten up, but he acted quick, using his strength to further pull her in. One arm wrapped around her waist, and one hand buried in her hair, and pulled her close and whispered, "Sorry," before their lips locked.

 **I can not express to you just how much life, this chapter gave me. I know I said it's a slow build up, but by chapter five, even I was like damn, can I just write a smutty scene? This is far from smut, but we're getting there people, one chapter, one kiss, and one grope at a time.**

 **Bajor10: I hope it was funny enough, I crack myself up imagining them together in real life! Thanks for your review, hope to hear from you for this chapter. :)**

 **Every follow and favorite are appreciated, reviews even more so. See ya guys next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Their chest were pressed together, cores brushing. Her knees were hugging his sides, almost digging painfully, but he didn't give a damn. She felt so good. So right. She felt like home.

His hand roaming her back paused to trace a scar, pulling the hottest moan from her, and he had to grab her harder. He slipped it around to her front, skimming over her ribs and tight tummy, slipping further up so all he had to do was inch his hand up, and he would be holding her breast. But he couldn't push it with her and wouldn't want to.

The fact that she was in his arms was surreal and made him pull her closer. All the times he imagined this, ached for this, and here she was. He dragged his tongue along the roof of her mouth, making her quake in his arms and press further down against him.

Enthralled by her reaction, he repeated it and got the same result. So he did it again, and this time he grabbed her hips and help against him, his cock twitching in response. She gasped into his mouth and pulled away, eyes wide, lips swollen.

"We need to stop," She said, chest heaving.

"One more kiss," He muttered, gripping her hips harder and leaning forward. She put her hands on his chest, but didn't stop him when he kissed her. In fact, her hands gripped his shirt tighter when he slipped his tongue back in her mouth. The kiss speed ip, turning rough and full of passion, both of their hips rocking into each others.

A burning sensation settled in his stomach, and his balls were already tightening up. Five minutes of kissing this women, and he was ready to come in his pants like a teenage boy.

A shrill ring erupted between them, forcing Jackie to jump away. They both starred at each other before Jackie broke away and went looking for her phone.

Seth took that opportunity to gather himself, scrubbing a hand over his face and adjusting himself. His mind raced with what just happened, but they kissed. An actual, full blown out kiss. A goofy grin spread across his face the more he thought about it, and nothing could erase it. Certainly not rational thoughts, like what the hell would happen after this, or the fact that he had a girlfriend. They kissed. That's all he could focus on.

Minutes ticked by, making the air in his bubble deflate little by little, until he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

Her brows were drawn together, lips pursed together like it always did when she was thinking. "Nothing," She exhaled, licking her lips.

"Who was it?"

"Creative."

The hesitance made his stomach tighten for a whole new reason.

Roman or Dean.

And he had a pretty good idea what it was about.

"What's getting it?"

"Roman."

And the bubble deflated. It didn't deflate. It down right popped. He knew it would happen, he just wasn't expecting these feelings when it did. He didn't expect to feel like he just got punched. "He'll make a good champ."

"Doesn't make it right for you."

"What can be done about it? It had to happen at some point, right?"

She didn't say anything, but sympathy rolled off her in waves, and he couldn't take it. "Do you mind giving me a ride home?"

The hurt she had almost hurt worse, but he just needed to be alone right now. The ride was silent, and made Seth think about how a perfect moment just got ruined. Tainted.

Maybe he was over reacting, but all he knew was that hearing someone taking his title felt like the wound being ripped open all over again. But that didn't give him the right to complete ruin this.

Half way towards his apartment, he paused and turned back around. Jackie, who was waiting in the car, got out as well, meeting him halfway. "What-"

Allowing one crutch to drop, he pulled her forward and crushed their lips together, pulling away just as quick, but leaving their foreheads pressed together. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?" He muttered, getting the barest of nods.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and accepted his crutch back with a grateful smile before turning and leaving.

xXx

"He's got potential."

"Poor technique."

"Maybe, but he's always asking questions and wants to improve."

"Doesn't mean shit if he's not improving."

"Jesus, what crawled up your ass?"

Seth ignored that and stood up heading towards the mini fridge to grab a water, attempting to wash away the bitterness in on his tongue. When he turned back around, everyone's attention shifted and they were looking towards the door. He followed their gaze and couldn't blame, them, but that didn't mean he was going to let them gauke her.

"Hey, come on guys," He complained, heading towards her. "Get back to work."

"You've got a nice set up here," Jackie greeted.

"Oh yeah, you've never been here before, have you?"

"You never invited me," She grinned, blue eyes sparkling.

"You needed an invitation?"

"Helps me feel pretty."

It was meant to be a joke, but it was complete bullshit. She was beautiful, even now with her black hair in a messy bun, and in casual cloths she was gorgeous and he was sure to let her know. "You're breathtaking." Her eyes widened a little, and she licked her lips nervously. "Makes it hard not to kiss you right now in front of everyone," He muttered, lowering his head the slightest inch towards her.

"Then why don't you?" She muttered, surprising the hell out of him, and making him glance over his shoulder. A smirk spread across her face as she stepped closer to him. "Or are you afraid they'll run back and tell your girlfriend?"

He jerked back as if he got slapped, and it would have been better if she did. That one hurt. Her attention was suddenly taken away and she focused on the ring instead, not sticking around to listen to his response. Good, because he had no idea what to say to that.

"You don't have to take his head off," She scolded, approaching the ring, making the two inside freeze, along with everyone else. "You don't actual twist, you realize that right?"

Had had to blink a few times when she jumped into the ring, completely astonished with what he was seeing.

"When you grab, remain loose, just start flexing and making it seem like you're putting a lot of effort in. Its then his job to twist around."

He remained standing where he was, completely enthralled as she took over the class, demonstrating how it should be done.

His buddy Mark came over and gauked beside him. "She just took over my class."

"What the hell is happening?" Seth wondered out loud.

xXx

He was either in heaven or hell. Maybe a little bit of both. Seeing her move around the ring effortlessly correcting things when necessarily? She looked at home, like she belonged there. Making it painful to know she couldn't do this everyday. Especially when it was so obvious this is where she belonged.

"See!" She grinned, hoping off her top rope perch. "Once your relax and loosen up, it makes it look natural."

"Sorry to disappoint everyone, but we gotta close up," Mark said, making everyone complain. Not that Seth could blame anyone. He had no doubt they all saw what he saw, but they also could experience what he couldn't, and that was to actually be in the ring with her.

"I'm impressed," He said as she hopped out. "You've still got it."

"I feel great," She admitted, a smile spreading across her face.

"You look great in there. Happy."

But that seemed to sadden her, her shoulders slumping a little.

"You still need a ride home?" Mark asked, appearing at their side and giving Jackie a chance to put her walls back up.

"I can give him a ride," Jackie said, and Seth was quick to agree. "Thanks for letting me take over."

"Any time, they love you," Mark grinned, nodding to the group of wrestlers to be.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jackie smiled, ending all conversation, leaving the two of them alone again. And unfortunately for Jackie, Seth didn't forget their previous conversation.

"Jackie-"

"You ready to go?"

He bit back his increasing frustration and let it slid. It made the car ride a little awkward, but that wasn't exactly new with them, now was it? It would have been a good time to talk about what happened, but the words never came.

"Come inside," Seth muttered, eyes finding hers.

"Alright."

Just as they entered Zahra was leaving to train. He's hoped she's already be gone, but was fine as long as she was leaving. "Training?" He asked, watching the looks pass between her and Jackie.

"Yeah," Zahra said, finally looking away from Jackie. She stepped towards him and suddenly they were kissing. Her body pressing flat against his, mouth moving sloppily over his, tongue shoved in his mouth. He responded slowly, and awkwardly, all too aware of the other women in the room.

The same women who was almost the same position yesterday.

After what seemed like minutes, Zahra pulled away, a smile on her lips. "See you later tonight," She said coyly, kissing him once more time before leaving, making sure to shoot one last look at Jackie.

"I'm gonna go."

That made him look, only to find she wouldn't look at him. "I think we need to talk."

"I thought we just did."

"No, God no. It's not like that."

Her eyes were still casted downward, but at that point she looked back up, the blankness eating away at him. "It's okay Seth. Thanks for a fun day.."

He wanted to stop her, but once more words failed him, and this time, it cost him her.

xXx

Something must have bit his ass, and while he had no idea what it was, he wasn't going to complain. Because whatever it was, it got him to Jackie's house again. They were going to talk today, even if it killed him.

There was a chance it could. She could tell him everything was a mistake and remind him like yesterday he had a girlfriend, or she could tell him they would make this work. Maybe he was asking too much from her, and maybe he was being selfish, but with her he couldn't gelp t.

She answered the door on the phone, a frustrated scowl stamped on her face. She looked between him and the lack of a car, and all he could do was offer her his best smile. She gave him a look, but let him slip past her.

"I thought we discussed this? I came in and signed the damn papers," She said to whoever was on the phone, heading towards the living room.

Seth followed her, resuming the seat he had last time. He watched her pace around the small room, clearly frustrated with whoever she was on the phone with. On her third trip by, he grabbed her arm and tugged her into his lap, forcing her to sit on his good knee, sitting away from him.

"I'm not going to change my mind on this. Why cant you people understand that?"

He had no idea what she was talking about, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't like seeing her upset. Trying to help, he massaged her shoulders, digging into the tense muscles. Some tension left her body, but she didn't relax until she got off the phone.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. Did you need something, or did you risk your health walking all the way here for nothing?" Jackie asked, rising off his lap.

"No, I just wanted to see you," He said like a scolded child, which he kind of was. But that seemed to soften her a little bit, and he had to stop himself from being happy to see the guilt in her eyes.

She looked away for a minute before looking at him again. "why don't we go out to get something to eat? We can talk about your recovery, and I… I guess we've got other stuff to talk about."

"Yeah, we do."

xXx

But that talk never happened, instead tey talked about everything but the kisses. It wasn't that they avoided it, it's just that they didn't have time. They talked about his recovery, his return, his school, where she trained. The list just went on. They never ran out of conversation, it just flowed naturally between them, reminding Seth just how much he craved that, and how much he wanted that.

Even now on the ride home,, they were still talking the only difference was Seth now remembered what they needed to talk about, and it wouldn't stop nagging him.

"No more walking to my house," She ordered, turning off the car and twisting to look at him.

"Seriously."

"It's more like hobbling." He grinned, earning a snort from her.

"Either way, no more. Got it? You don't need to get out any longer then you already are."

Her concern was touching, but the nagging in his head was steadily getting louder, forcing out any other thoughts. "We never talked," he muttered. She looked out the window, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation. "I need to know," He muttered, leaning towards her and grabbing her hand. "I need to know what this means to you."

She looked at him, mouth falling open, but no words coming out. And Seth needed to swallow any that wanted too. So he leaned forward and tugged her close, taking her mouth in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Just brushing their lips together over and over again. No rushing, no pressure. Simply him needing her.

"What are doing Seth?" She whispered once they pulled away.

"I don't know," He swallowed, barely shaking his head. "But I don't want to stop."

She was silent for a moment. But then…

"Neither do I."

 **Did last chapter not give you life like it did to me?**

 **Maybe this one will. If not, let me say, I just got done with Chapter 15 and...**


	11. Chapter 11

Stretching forward, Jackie focused on leveling out her breathing all while enjoying the burning stretch in her calf. Sweat was dripping off of her, and when she stood up, her legs still felt a little wobbly, leaving her happy.

Her short workout was effective enough, it helped her get her sweat on, and even for the shortest of times, kept her mind off of him.

Him.

It's been a long time since Jackie had a "him" in her life, for a good reason, and yet the minute he got back into her life, the track record was lost. All it took was one kiss, and she was done . Not saying there weren't other kisses inbetween, lord knew there was. Whether they were short kisses shared after his therapy sessions, or long, passionate kisses stolen when they were alone, they all drew her further under. She knew it was wrong, for so many reasons, but she couldn't stop herself. She had no will power around him, something he took advantage of for the last month.

" _I can't stop around you," He muttered, the words being breathed into her mouth, replaced by his tongue, his hands grabbing at her body, fire left in their wake._

Neither could she, and more so. After so long of being alone, and void of human contact, he gave her it back. And like a junkie, she took all she could get, consequences be damned.

Pushing to her feet, she headed towards her bedroom, swinging back around at the knock at the door. Blue growled, alerting Jackie that is wasn't Seth.

When the door swung open, she jerked back, eyebrows shooting up in shock, because standing in front of her, was the one and only Zahra.

She immediately straightened up, hands gripping the door handle tighter. "I don't suppose your lost?" She asked, voice tense.

"I don't suppose you're going to let me in?" Zahra's lips tightened and she nodded once at the silent, glancing away before looking back. "You need to back off."

"You're on my porch."

"Off of Seth you bitch!" She yelled, stepping closed.

Almost immediately a warm body pressed into Jackie's legs, growling softly. She placed her hand on his head, enjoying the look of fear on Zahra's face for a brief moment. "Im not in the mood for teenage bullshit."

"Then stop with the teenage drama and stop being a cheater! You honestly don't think I know what's going? That I don't know about you two? You're nothing but a whore!"

Blood surging through her veins, she moved quickly, stepping out onto the porch, slamming her apartment door behind her. "You don't know anything!" She hissed, fingers itching to do something. "All you know is Zahra, and what you want, feel, think, everyone else be damned."

"I know you two are sneaking around and kissing behind my back every chance you get. We were happy!"

"It takes two."

They starred each other down.

"From where I'm standing, its you. Always coming around, sneaking, doing anything you can to spend time with him. So yeah, it takes two, but it's you messing with someone's man." With that, the tatted up wrestler turned and walked away, getting into her car and driving away.

Slumping against the door, Jackie starred after the disappearing car, any comebacks or anything she wanted to say dried on her tongue as the words settled in. Everything she said was true, Jackie knew that, and knew she had no right to argue with her, but in her own way, she felt she wasn't the one wrong.

Of course it was bullshit, but it didn't stop her from trying. Of course what they were doing weighed heavily on her, and she knew it would end in a mess, but could she pull herself away?

She nearly caved in at sudden pain, clutching her chest in shock. She didn't realize she'd got herself so worked up. Biting her lip to prevent any noise, and hurried inside before collapsing against the door again, sliding down it.

Blue was by her side, whining softly and nudging her with his big head. Like always, he was the one by her side when the pain hit her, and was the only him that should be by her side, the pain only reminding her even more why she couldn't keep doing this, and why she didn't let it get this far years ago.

xXx

 _She dodged through the drunk bodies, and tried to avoid all the spilled puddles on the floor, her shoes not meant to be in a club, especially one that was this busy and crazy._

 _People were making out in random corners, or on the dance floor, being bumped around from the grinding bodies. This was the kind of club bottles where being passed around rather than cups, and the chance of getting out of here without some kind of injury was slim to none. Which was why she had to keep moving and find him._

 _She'd gotten the call from Dean three days ago, explain what was wrong with smaller man, and she didn't waste time in ordering tickets, but could only get in town just an hour ago, just in time to get the call about this._

 _This wasn't Seth._

 _Seth didn't come to clubs this poppy, hyped, and so riled up. Especially not alone. If he wanted to get wasted, fine, but he wasn't doing it in a setting like this._

 _Stopping at the edge of the dance floor, she scanned the room, trying to spot his two toned hair and trying not to fall from the bodies moving against her back. Just when she was about to turn away, she caught the blonde streaks peaking through the crowd._

 _She wasted no time heading towards him, pushing people away, and pushing through the dull throb in her chest. By time she made it to his table, she was out of breath, covered in beer, and her heart felt like it was going to explode, but she forgot all about that when he looked up from his beer. The sad brown eyes melted her, and she took a step forward just as he stood from the booth, moving away from the other people surrounding him._

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I could ask you the same thing."_

" _I'm sure Dean and Roman told you, I didn't think I'd need to explain it."_

 _He was lashing out at her. That was okay, at least she knew he wasn't completely wasted yet and could function. "Getting shit faced-"_

" _Don't read me the riot act," He snapped._

" _Then stop acting like a two year old. You got dumped Seth. Got over it."_

 _His eyes lit up, and real anger that she hadn't seen from him before entered his eyes. She held firm, knowing he wouldn't do anything, but also knowing anything could happen._

" _And what do you suggest Jackie?" He asked, stepped into her personal space. "What does the high and mighty Jackie suggest to get over someone? Are you one of the ones that suggest getting under someone else?"_

 _Throat dry, she licked her lips and replied , "If that helps you, go right ahead."_

" _Great. What hotel are you in?"_

" _I didn't mean."_

" _What if I wanted you?"_

" _Then you'll be disappointed."_

" _You sure about that?" And somehow he was closer, his thigh slipping between hers, pushing her back a few feet so that they were now in the midst of the crowd. In the midst of the grinding bodies, his hot body pressing right against hers, the only solid thing around her. God was he solid._

 _His hands settled on her hips and spun her around, before resuming the same position, only getting closer, his chest pressing into her back, hips moving seductively against hers, urging her to follow the same rhythm he set. And what a rhythm it was._

 _They weren't Seth and Jackie. WWE superstar, and veteran. Guy who just broke up with his girlfriend, and the women who hadn't dated in years. They were just two of the many grinding bodies on the dancefloor, hot and bothered, wanting to be somewhere more private to do this without cloths._

 _And that's exactly what Seth was looking to do._

 _But Jackie wouldn't be the one to do it with._

 _She turned around, and leaned up to his ear, whispering, "I'm not your girl Seth."_

 _And she slipped away._

xXx

"Jackie's been acting weird lately," Seth said, catching the shift Zahra threw at him and dutifully folding it and packing it in her open suitcase. She shot him a look over her shoulder and continued to packing, making him sigh. "I know you two don't get along, but can you pretend to care for my sake?"

"I do care Seth, it's just…" She trailed off and came over to take over the packing job, reorganizing her shirts.

"What?"

"It's nothing really."

"But it is something."

"I don't see why you let her affect you so much. That's all. I get it, she's on your contract, and I get you feel a certain way towards her," Zahra spat out the ending, taking a deep breath before looking back up at him. "I just don't understand that's all."

Oh. He shrugged his shoulders and idly messed with her suit case zipper, stretching out even more on the bed. "She's someone I consider a close friend. I'd worry about all my friends if they were becoming distance or ignoring me." _Or wouldn't let me kiss her like she used to._

Zahra nodded and grew silent, and Seth was too busy lost in thoughts of just how distant Jackie had grown to really notice until she finally spoke up again. "I talked to her."

His head snapped up. "You talked to her? To Jackie?"

"I had to Seth," she said quickly, but he was already getting up. "You were becoming distant and she was always around, and I was getting scared I was losing you!"

"So you went and talked to Jackie, not to me? What did you even say to her?" He was up now, stared wide eyes and anger level rising.

"I just told her to back off a little, and told her how I felt. The fact the she's acting this way isn't my fault, she's the one that couldn't handle what I had to say."

"You told her to back off and that's exactly what she did. You had no right!"

"I had no right?" Eyes blazing, she stepped forward, stabbing her own chest. "I'm to the one trying to save this relationship before she completely ruins it!"

"She's not the one ruining it Zahra, you are!" They starred at each other, and Seth had to look away. He couldn't be in the same room with her right now, let alone the same house. Just as he was about to leave the bedroom, and paused.

No. This was his room. His house. He was done.

"You need to leave."

"What?"

"You need to leave Zahra. I can't put up with this right now. Just…just go."

"You're kicking me out for someone who isn't even here right now Seth. Really?"

"I'm kicking you out for someone who would be here if it wasn't for you. Just go." He did end up leaving the bedroom, only to grab his phone and make the call to the one person he needed right now. He needed to straighten things out with her.

On all days, she chose not to answer her phone, leaving Seth groaning in frustration. "Hey, listen up I need you to call me. What happened with Zahra, it was messed up, she had no right to do that. Just call me back, okay? We need to talk."

Throughout it all, Seth missed the hurt tatted women leaving his apartment, tears in her eyes, heart breaking.

xXx

Six voicemails later, countless missed calls and unanswered texts, three days later Seth showed up at her door. He'd been willing to give her space, even if he did so impatiently, but after a while, he had to see her. Had to explain.

He didn't completely understand why she had pulled away in the last month, he really didn't understand why in the last three days she just flat out ignored him, and maybe it all didn't have to do with whatever Zahra said, but he had to find out. At least clear the air.

"Jackie, open up," He said, knocking on the door. At first he wasn't sure she would, but eventually she did. She was a sight for sore eyes, but he couldn't be relieved, because for the first time in over a month, he wouldn't read her. "I broke up with Zahra." That wasn't what he meant to start off with.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting her to say, but that fact that she didn't seem surprised at all concerned him.

"It won't last long."

"What do you mean it won't? I'm done with her. She had no right to say shit to you like that."

"She knew about you and me Seth. Knew enough that she knew to come right after you kicked her out to blame me."

He swallowed and stepped closer. "It's doesn't matter."

"It does when it's my heart on the line Seth."

"I don't want her Jackie!"

"But you don't want me enough to break off with her. It's fine, your comfortable with her, it's what you know. Maybe you love her."

"God no! Don't you get it yet Jackie? It's you I want!"

She opened her mouth, and immediately slapped a hand over it, going pale before she spun around and ran off.

Concerned, he immediately followed her, being guided by the puking sounds. He had to help her as much as he could, momentarily forgetting about their argument.

She was hunched over the toilet, Blue squished beside her, trying to help, and when Seth came in, he looked up with the same look Seth felt. Helplessness.

He bent over as much as he could, gathering her hair for her while muttering soothing words to her. Was she sick? Is that why she was so off?

She pulled back, flushing the toilet but not moving off the floor, instead sat there and looked up at him.

"I never had a girl puke when I said I wanted her," He nervously laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"We can't be together Seth. I'm sorry."

It was whispered, but it screamed through Seth's head, his heart. It tore him up, and he found himself back in the same spot he was in months ago.

He wasn't sure how he got home, he didn't even remember how he got home. Did it matter? He was alone. Just like in this beginning.

The door to his apartment opened, but any hope he had for Jackie dried up the minute he left her house. It could only be one person.

Zahra.

xXx

"I'm glad we can move on from this," Zahra panted, and he would have to agree. But in his position, he'd agree to anything. He traced a hand down her bare back, coming to rest on her firm ass, giving it a gentle pat.

She hummed and snuggled closer, clearly just as comfortable as he was. He was sure they could have stayed there for awhile if it wasn't for a knock at the door, making him grunt in frustration.

"I'll get it," Zahra sighed, detangling them from each other, making Seth groan in disapproval when he finally slipped out. She smirked at him knowingly, grabbing his shirt and tugging it on. "Don't go anywhere."

He couldn't if he wanted to. She'd worn him out in the best way possible. Smiling in satisfaction, he stretched out, thinking of his chances of round two, when she reappeared, a frown on her face. "It's for you."

"Who is it?" He frowned, sitting up on his elbows.

She bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "Jackie."

He went pale, and moving quick, he pulled on his boxers and limped quickly to the door, but it was to late, she was already heading back to her car.

"Jackie, wait!" He called out, stopped when he couldn't move any farther, making him feel helpless to her retreating form. "Please Jackie, we need to talk!"

That made her pause, and she turned back around from halfway to her car. "Talk? What else is there to say Seth?" She asked, throwing her hands up.

He didn't want it to happen this way. He never wanted this to happen this way. "You don't get it."

"No I don't," She laughed humorlessly, shaking her head. "But at least I was right about one thing."

He watched her go this time, heart weighing heavy, and yet, he had nothing to say. Nothing he could. Because she was leaving, and he was about to go back to Zahra.

That was the worst part. Wanting someone so much, and knowing that there wasn't a damn thing you could do to have them. He wanted to convince her he was the right choice, tell her all the things he felt, what she did to him, but she wouldn't listen to him, would she?

Maybe it wasn't the right move to make, and maybe he would come to regret this, but he made his choices, and now he had to deal with the consequences.

So he went back inside for round two.

xXx

Throughout it all, he couldn't just leave things like that between them. Maybe they would never even be friends again, but they still had to maintain a business relationship. Which meant they had to clear the air.

He had to at least know she didn't hate him. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle that.

Maybe it would have been better to leave Zahra at home, but she'd insisted on coming just in case she had any explaining to do. It was asking for trouble, was what it was, but Seth didn't want to say no to her and didn't want to explain why she couldn't come.

So here they were. Sitting in Jackie's driveway (empty, but Seth was going to be stubborn and insist that he double check), Seth trying to get his thoughts together.

"She'll respect that you just want to talk and clear the air so there's no negativity," Zahra said, trying to encourage him. "It's just business."

"She told me what you said Zahra, you know its not." He glanced over at her. "I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly at him and leaned into his touch, kissing his palm resting on her cheek. "Just go talk to her. I'll stay here so it's not super awkward, and it she has anything to say to me, I'll be out here. Or if you need me."

He nodded once, before getting out, slowly making his way up her porch and pausing in front of her door. He closed his eyes and took one more deep breath before finally knocking. All he kept praying for that she listened, and hopefully wouldn't hate him by the end of this.

A first round of knocking and no response, he waited. The second round, he started thinking she wasn't there. But just as he was about to give up, he realized he didn't hear anything.

Nothing at all.

No dog barks, not the sound of Blue scuffling across the floor. No panting.

Nothing.

All the air left his lungs, and he felt the weight of loneliness and despair crawl into his stomach. "No no no," He muttered, knocking again, but nothing.

He stumbled back and starred in shock at the door. She was gone. He was sure of it.

She'd just got up and left without saying a word to him, without warning him.

He knew he screwed up, he just didn't realize he screwed up this bad.

He was alone.

"Seth? Is she not home?"

No, and she wouldn't ever be home again. Because he accepted her saying they wouldn't work without a second thought, and jumped right back into someone else's arms, even if all he wanted was it to be hers.

He settled for less, and now this was what he was stuck with.

 **Intense things happened this chapter... knowing what you thought of it would be great! ]**

 **Bajor10: I'm glad you enjoyed it, I was trying hard to get that emotion across, so I'm very pleased that it did! Hope to hear what you think of this chapter to!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Seth Rollins?"

Glancing up from his phone, he stood and followed the nurse, whistling a soft toon under his breath as he went. They entered a small room, where his knee X-Rays were on display, reminding Seth even more why he was here.

"Doctor will be right with you," The nurse promised , before leaving him alone.

The soft click of the door closing brought all the air out of his lungs, and the happy toon died on his lips. He approached them and tried to wield them to say what he wanted to say. To wield the doctor to clear him. He felt great, felt like he was fine and could return, but he felt that way months ago. Now was the time to find out if how he felt matched his body. God he hoped his body was okay.

The last three months, they were rough, he couldn't lie. Once Jackie moved back to Vegas, a tid bit he learned from Sam (Dean's girlfriend and his sister), he couldn't return to his normal routine because she was his routine. Whether it was waiting around for her to show up, or going to therapy, or simply texting her throughout the day. She was all apart of it, and then suddenly she wasn't. So he adopted and did whatever he could to stay in a healthy mindset.

Part of that meant being single. For good.

"Mr. Rollins, I'm Doctor Shellan," A pretty blonde smiled, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Seth greeted, smirking at her blush when he held on a little too long. He was single. Not dead.

"So you're here to get cleared to wrestle again, right?"

"Yupp.."

"Alright. Let's look at the X-Rays." Ten minutes later of looking and asking questions, Seth started to sweat. He figured it would be a quick yes or no, he didn't realize it would be so drawn out "As of right now, Dr. Shellan said slowly, "I would have to say…"

xXx

The black leather couch beckoned him like it had done for the past 7 months, the TV waiting to be turned on. His empty fireplace and mantel gleamed without dust, his kitchen scattered with empty dishes and takeout containers. If he looked into the bedroom he could see it scattered with cloths and an unmade bed. He drank in the sight, a smile coming to his lips, because while he loved being at time, he liked the road more, and he was on his way back out.

xXx

"Oh snap, oh snap the champ is here!"

Seth chuckled and accepted the hugs from the New Day. "Who am I? John Cena" He laughed.

"Back three months early, you may as well be," Kofi said.

"Yeah, what did you do, swap tips and secrets?" Big E asked, quickly jumping on the bandwagon.

"They were talking late at night, whispering encouragements," Xavier added.

"Yeah, and while we were doing that yall still aren't champions yet," Seth said, making all three men gasp.

"I see how it is," Big E said, feigning an injury, clutching at his chest.

"Let's leave this negativity behind boys," Kofi said.

"Positivity Seth, positivity!"

He was positive. He was back, about to have his first match in almost a year, and was in the best shape of his life. He was ready for this. That certainly didn't mean he wasn't nervous, or anxious. Excited, yes, but that didn't stop the jitters. He was going to go to the loading docs, where he normally went to chill, but he was trying to change things up, including here.

So he chose to continue to wonder the halls, stopping to chat and greet random people, glad to be back. But still, he couldn't help but wish that she was here. He didn't think about it until he was left alone, which wasn't anything new honestly, but she should be here, shouldn't she?

He remembered her being here for Roman and Dean's return, and despite all they went through, he thought at the very least they could have a business relationship. Not needing this to weight on is mind, he decided to hunt someone down to find out.

"Is Jackie here? I figured I'd see her by now."

"Right. She was at headquarters last week to go over all the details, but she's on personal leave. So shes here in every way possible, just not here."

Good old Mark, trying to pacify every situation and smooth it over, but as far as Seth saw it, she wasn't here, and that's what mattered.

xXx

"First rounds free, after that you gotta buy your own shit. Its your return, not you rising from the dead," Dean grumbled, shoving him his drink.

Seth couldn't help but grin at his friends issue with doing a nice task and took the drink. "I wasn't expecting your cheap ass to buy me anything anyway."

"Cheap? I'm not cheap."

"You bitch about having to pay for toll booths," Roman cut in, making the blonde man narrow his eyes.

"Funny coming from the guy who never buys gas."

"Why would I pay for gas when your lead foot waste it!"

"Glad to see nothings changed," Seth snorted, taking a chug from his beer.

"Except now I pay for toll booths and have to listen to these two bitch."

He grinned at the pale, brown eyes beauty sitting next to Dean. "Now you know what my role was in The Shield."

"Except Seth didn't suck my dick."

That earned a chorus of groans from everyone at the table, and a smack to the side of his head. Dean simply grinned and pulled her closer to him, kissing the side of her head, and she seeing her melt into his touch, made Seth's heart ache. Damn this. This was why he avoided drinking, it made everything raw, and he couldn't ignore his feelings. After all these months, they were still there, and acts of display like this only brought them out more.

"Have you talked to her at all?"

He glanced up and met Sam's eyes, allowing his guard down under his sister's gaze. "No. She's on personal leave."

"Then go see her."

"She moved out of Iowa, remember?"

"But not out of America. Grow some balls man!"

He jerked back at her slap on the table, looking over at Dean. "How drunk is she?"

"Not drunk enough to let this slip. Go see her Seth! Go get your girl!"

"Remember when you were a damaged mess? Can we go back to that?"

"The very least you can do is apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"Maybe jumping right back into bed with Zahra," Dean said.

"Or for even putting her in that situation,," Roman added, making Seth's eyes widen and look over at his sister.

"Did you tell everyone my business?"

"Don't be dramatic. Besides, they were worried," Sam said, instantly making Dean and Roman reassure Seth they weren't.

"She was just talking out loud," Roman said.

"And it was upsetting her, which means I won't get laid."

"I have her address."

That made all the attention turn to Sam, Dean with raised eyebrows.

"Why the hell do you have her address?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Who said I cared?"

"You have her address?" Sam redirected her attention to Seth and nodded once, making his wheels turn.

xXx

Three o'clock sitting in an almost empty airport, Seth say leaning over his knee, phone in one hand, a slip of paper in another. He dialed the familiar number he'd grown to memorize, and patiently waited, grimacing as it went to voicemail, but wasn't deterred,

"Hey sweetheart. I uh, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm coming. I should be there tomorrow. I know you probably don't want to see my right now, and I can't blame you, but I… I miss you. I've missed you since the moment you left. And maybe I have no right, but I'll see you soon sweetheart."

 **Dean's girlfriend Sam is in reference to my other story We Are the Damaged, check it out if you want.**


	13. Chapter 13

He doubled and triple checked the address, going as far as calling Sam to make sure he was right. It was a cozy looking flat, set off from all the other houses. A large backyard, and Seth couldn't help but smile, envisioning Blue running around the big yard. The smile slipped away as Kevin suddenly joined in, him and Jackie standing over them and watching. One step at a time.

He wasn't here for anything but to clear the air. That's all. Or so he told himself.

It was a short walk to her front door, and before he could stop himself, he knocked. His heart hammered wildly, and he shifted uncomfortably as he felt sweat form on his forehead. He pulled his cap off and rubbed his head before setting it back in place. Should it take this long? Maybe she wasn't-

The door swung open, and his breath caught. The smile she had originally seemed to melt right off, and both found themselves just starring at each other. She looked good. Perfect. He always preferred it when she looked like this. Hair messy, loose cloths, clearly not trying to impress anyone.

The more she looked at him, the more self-conscious he felt. It was a new feeling for him. He knew he had a good body, worked damn hard for it, but with her, everything was different.

"You're here."

"So it seems."

"In Vegas."

"We aren't in Kansas anymore," He tried to joke, earning nothing in response. "You gonna let me in?"

She blinked in confusion, but stepped back, and he slipped through, absorbing her apartment. It was very open, immediately stepping in the living room, the right being the equally open kitchen with granite tops and island. To the left was a hallway that no doubt led to the bedroom (something he wouldn't think about), and straight forward was open doors that had a spacious backyard. Perfect for Blue.

Realizing he hadn't seen him yet, he glanced over at Jackie, but got distracted by her starring. "What are you ding here Seth?"

They were doing this quicker then he thought, but okay. "You left. Without saying anything." And it hurt. It felt like his chest was being cut open, but by the knife he put in her hand.

"Really?" She half laughed, then grimaced, slumping back on the wall and leaning over to grab her knees. He was immediately concerned, automatically moving towards her. He hovered near her, close enough to assist her, but not wanting to overstep. Especially conserving he didn't know what was happening. "Jackie?" He frowned, reaching out and wrapping his hand around her arm.

"I can't," She muttered, shaking her head, taking a deep breath before straightning up, eye remaining closed as she swayed slightly, forcing him to tighten his grip, and cup her face.

"Jackie? Baby?"

"I'm okay," She said, eyes flashing open, a hand coming to rest on his chest. Her eyes seemed fuzzy and unfocused, but moved away, going to sit on the couch, him quick to join her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked once they sat down, reaching out and clasping their hands together.

"I'll be fine, just a little dizzy," She reassured him, moving her hand away, making him frown, but not push. What he did want to push on was if she was really okay, but she was quicker. "Let's talk about your return Monday. It was pretty sick."

"I couldn't ask for more," he admitted, smiling as he thought back to it. "I uh, I'm glad to be back."

"Things will certainly get more exciting on Raw."

"Thanks to your storylines," He said, enjoying her blush.

"I'm proud of you Seth, I wish I could have been there."

"So do I." Her eyes softened and she seemed to sag into the couch, looking away from him. "Why weren't you?"

"Personal leave."

"What's going on. Are you sick?" She simply looked up at him and shrugged, making him grow irritated with the vague answers. He just wanted to know what was going on. Why was it so hard for her to open up? Why right did he have in asking her to? "I'm trying not to get upset Jackie, I just… I want to understand."

"Why did you come Seth?"

He closed his eyes briefly before looking at her. " I want to know we're okay."

She looked at him for a few minutes before smiling. "We're good Seth. No harm no foul."

What? "I hurt you." That's why she stayed away, wasn't it? He wasn't mad, he just wanted to clear the air from now on.

"But I'm a big girl Seth, I've gotten over it. Besides, it's been a few months. We're good."

"Are you sure?"

Grinning, she stood up and scooped his hat off, putting it on her own head. "I'm sure. Now unless you have other plans, I need food. You cool with pizza?"

xXx

"Complete bullshit!" Seth growled, slapping his hands on his legs. "Did you see that?" he turned towards Jackie, who was watching him with a bemused smile. "That was a bad call."

"I kinda picked that up from your yelling."

Still grumbling under his breath, he returned his attention to the TV, off handingly throwing Blue (who was at the groomers) his pizza crust. It kept the dog close, despite all of his "yelling".

"Oh for the love of God!" He exclaimed, and then angrily clicked off the TV, not able to see another thing. He collapsed against the couch, head thrown back, eyes closed. He opened one eye and turned to look at her, finding her staring back.

"I didn't realize you were so into baseball."

He snorted and stood up, stetching. "You should- "

He broke off and slowly lowered his arms, waiting for her eyes to travel back to his body. She flushed a deep red when she finally came to his face, and he could only imagine the thoughts in her mind. "Jackie," He muttered lowly, feeling he felt long ago slowly returning.

She stood up and moved around, her hair hiding her face from him. She stated picking things up, moving towards the kitchen. "You're probably tired," She said, obviously trying to distract herself from him. "The bedrooms straight down the hall."

"I'll take the couch," He muttered, not forgetting about the ways he looked at him.

"It's a kind bed Seth, plenty of room and I'm sure you'll get plenty of sleep."

"I doubt it," He barked out a laugh, and she looked like she was going to argue but decided against it, instead going out of her way to make sure he was comfortable. To the point where he had to practically shove her towards her own room, promising he would be okay.

But three hours later and not a minute of sleep and a sore back, he knew the couch idea was a bad idea, but was better then the other option. Because he doubted he'd be getting much sleep in the other room either. He swiped a hand over his face as he thought about the feelings that still plagued him. Never in his life had someone gotten under his skin like her.

Adjusting once more, he let out a growl of frustration and was just about to say screw it when he heard footsteps coming from the hall. He started to sit up just as a soft light flickered in the room, making him squint at the sudden brightness.

"Let's go."

He glanced up in surprise as she came over and threw the covers off him, and shut off the TV "What?" He frowned, but still sat up.

"I can hear you grumbling from the other room Seth. It's a big bed and we're both adults, comeon."

The smart thing to do would say no, because he had a pretty good idea what would happen if he went, and yet he silently followed her to her room, not daring to relax, despite how cozy it was. Not trusting himself he went as far as placing a pillow between them, earning a snort from Jackie.

"Really?"

"I'm a cuddler," He muttered, readjusting his leg, accidently kicking Blue in the face.

"Watch my main man Seth."

He couldn't help but laugh at that. "Your main main?"

"Only man."

"Good." He didn't mean to say that, or with so much force. He felt her still completely and exhaled slowly.

"Good?"

"I…" Damn, how should he explain this? "I don't like the thought of you with anyone else," He revealed, anxiously waiting for her response.

"Seth."

"I've never fallen so hard for anyone," He laughed humorlessly. "And I was engaged once."

He had no idea what bit his ass, or why he was saying this out laoud, maybe it was because of their intimate setting, but it was there, out in the open.

"But it wasn't enough."

He barely heard it, but when he did, he reacted without thinking, ripping the pillow away and moving so he was half over her. "Fuck no. you were more then enough. I was just… so stupid. I had you, and I let you go." Her eyes were wide, and she laid there frozen, and completely unmoving. "I'm sorry."

She moved slowly, hesitant at first, but finally rested her hand on his chest, one on his cheek, her thumb idly brushing against his beard. He closed his eyes and savored her touch, dropping his head on her shoulder.

"I left because I thought I wasn't enough since I was playing second to someone else."

He lifted his head and found her looking at the ceiling, moisture seeming to gather in her eyes. He shifted on his forearms, gently lowering himself onto her, carefully waiting for her to react badly, but she simply closed her eyes, and one arm curled up under his.

"The time you and Leighla were fighting…and we were at the club… that was me trying to avoid what I felt because I knew it would turn out bad. That was just an attraction but this…"

He wasn't breathing, didn't dare to disrupt what she was telling him, wanting to hear more, but wanting to hear nothing at the same time. Distract himself with the feeling of her warm body under his, how soft she felt. Distract himself with the feeling of her warm body under his, how soft she felt. But when she opened her eyes, they captivated him and right now, in this moment, was his main focus.

"I can't be someone's 2nd Seth," She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and ducking her head into his chest. He felt himself crumble inside, trying to curl around her as much as possible, wanting to shield her from pain. Pain he caused. He had to make it right.

"I broke up with her. For good. Couple months late, but we're done."

"For good?" she muttered, looking up.

"For good."

"Oh," She whispered, and suddenly they were kissing.

 **Once again, the Sam mentioned is from my other story. Check it out if you want.**

 **See you guys Thursday...**


	14. Chapter 14

He didn't know how much time had passed, he didn't really care, all he felt, smelled, thought, was her.

So warm and soft under him, burning up. He cupped the back of her head with one hand , unsuring she couldn't move, and the other was up under her knee, keeping it wrapped around his waist, making sure there was no space between them.

There lips were still fused together, a hurried pace he set, missing how good she felt. Her hands were wrapped in his hair, teasingly tugging at them at random moments, like know, making her nip her lip in retaliation.

"Be nice," She muttered, pulling away.

Hell no. Trying to go back quickly and reconnect, Jackie stopped him by gripping his hair tighter "Relax," She whispered, leaning in slowly, and starting up the pace again, but a hell of a lot slower.

It took him a moment to adjust, still fighting the urge to just ravish her, but at the feeling of her tongue slowly nudging his brought him down, making him just savor her. He shuddered at the feeling and pressed even closer to her, tentively returning the nudge, careful to keep it slow, her pace. He felt everything in him go lose, relaxing into her.

She smiled into the kiss, and soon Seth found the rhythm, only breaking it to smile too, completely happy and satisfied. "I can't stop kissing you," He muttered.

"Then don't."

xXx

He shifted in the bed, rolling onto his back and stretching, trying not to be disappointed by the fact that there was no warm body in the bed next to him. He pouted slightly and sat up against the headboard, wanting to wake up for the first time with her in his arms. Maybe he was a little too sappy, but after the mind blowing kisses yesterday…

He cheesy smile spread across his face, thinking back to just how mind blowing it was. After she said to keep kissing her, he did, starting out slow, gradually getting hotter, and faster to the point where they both had bruised lips by the end of it.

He tried to remain slow, savor her, and he did, but passion got to much for them both, the soft moans leaving her mouth every time he brushed against the roof of the her mouth proving to be too much for him.

He wouldn't have been able to stop if it wasn't for her suddenly becoming uncomfortable. All his fault, one hundred percent, for getting to ahead and needing sudden….friction. but he stopped completely, and settled for a few more kisses before curling himself around her, holding her as if she would disappear in the middle of the night.

So waking up alone wasn't his cup of tea, but the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. That was what made him ultimately get out of bed and head towards the kitchen. He had to double check the bathroom when he didn't see her, but once he realized Blue wasn't around either, he put the two together and assumed she took him for a quick walk.

After getting a steamy cup of joe, Seth chose to explore the small apartment, not getting the chance to do so last night, choosing to focus on her the entire time. Not a bad thing, considering, but he wanted to know more about her that she wouldn't tell.

That and he was nosy.

First few cabinets he opened were pretty basic, minus the abnormally amount of funny mugs he found, but the very last one had him completely puzzled. It looked like something that should be in a doctors office. The top shelf held boxes of other medical supplies, like gloves, gauzes and tape. The middle shelf holding what looked like synergies and needles along with IV tubes and things like that. But the last shelf left him the most confused and worried, as it was filled with pill bottles and bottles of liquid medicine.

He tried to read some of them and tried to find out what any of them could be used for, but couldn't recognize any of them. He pulled out his phone and decided to look it up, his stomach dropping when he read it was mostly related to cancer. Hands shaking slightly, he put it back and reached for another bottle, typing it in and finding a similar result. Just as he reached for a third bottle, he heard the door opened, and moved quickly, shutting the door and turning around, reaching for his coffee just as she walked in the kitchen, trailed by Blue who wagged his tail at him and came up to greet him, followed by Jackie.

"Hey," She smiled, going for coffee herself.

"Hey," he muttered back, still thinking about the medicine behind him. Cancer. It couldn't be cancer, but what the hell was the medicine for then? He didn't realize he was frowning into his coffee until she pointed it out.

"You look like you woke up in a mood," She said softly, uncertainness in her eyes.

"You weren't there," He said, pushing away those thoughts to go to her and reassure her, setting his coffee to pull her into his arms, holding her maybe a little too tight with the thought of cancer on his mind.

"I was taking care of my main man," she muttered, but returned the hug, ducking into his chest again, making him smile.

"I feel like I should be offended." But then he thought more about that. "Should I?"

She pulled back slowly, eyes soft. "I don't know."

"Neither do I. But I want to."

She smiled at that, and even that couldn't stop the worry in his mind.

xXx

A waded up straw wrapped bounced off his chest, gaining his attention to the beautiful women sitting across from him. No longer in her messy hair and cloths, she was dolled up in a full face of makeup, a sports bra covered in a nesh top, and leggings. Her bun was still in place, but it was a controlled bun. He was pretty sure her eyes were green today, but were currently blocked by her sunglasses to really notice.

They were tucked away in a cozy sheltered table at a small little café that Jackie took him to for breakfast. He was sure the food was good, it looked and smelled good, but unfortunately he didn't have much of an appetite, mind on the cabinet back at her house.

"Are you still with me Rollins?" She teased.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving."

"Your dreamy eyes say different."

"Dreamy?" he teased, leaning forward on the table.

She raised her eyebrows and leaned forward as well, licking her lips. "Where'd you go on me?"

"Would you believe me if I told you back to your place?"

"Considering there's a bed there, yes."

"Just wait till I get you in it."

She remained unaffected, and he knew his attempts at flirting wouldn't work on her right now. She could tell something was off with him, and wanted to know why.

And he wanted to know what was happening with her too.

So he asked.

And immediately regretted it.

"I don't need to know," he said quickly, reaching out and grabbed her arm, trying to reassure her.

She shook her head quickly and pulled away, tossing her keys and a few bills on the table. "I…"

"I don't need to know, I shouldn't have asked," He said, standing up when she did.

"I can't," She said, tugging him off and moving quickly, leaving him standing there completely bewildered and even more worried.


	15. Chapter 15

Fury rolled off his body in waves, and he found himself rattling off swear words with every mile he got closer to her apartment. He was getting mad at everything, mostly the situation, but red lights and ignorant people didn't help.

Finally he made it back to her apartment, thinking she better be there or he would go back out and hunt her down if necessary. He may have let this slide in the past, but not now, and not ever again. They were going to talk, if necessary she could just listen because he had a lot to say.

Slamming her door shut harder then necessary, he stormed up the short walk to her front or and threw it open, forcing it to bang off the wall. Almost immediately Blue barked and came running out of the bedroom, indicating where she was. Wasting no time, that's where he went.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, hunched over her knees and seemingly struggling at the moment, but so was he.

"Really?" He snapped. "You just run away? What kind of bullshit is that Jackie?" She got up without looking at him and brushed past him, heading towards the kitchen, him hot on her heels. "Jackie!" He reached out and forced her to stop, yanking her around to face him. Blue growled but he barely noticed. "I'm so sock of this running shit. Anytime something remotely serious happens or something that makes you uncomfortable you take off. Why? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? Because I don't want to talk about something personal that means there's something wrong with me?" She lashed out, stepping towards him.

"When I'm trying to get to know you, yes! What the hell do you think I'm here for Jackie?"

"Considering last night, I have a pretty good idea."

His eyes widened in surprise and he let her go, not expecting that. "Are you kidding me?"

She turned around and resumed to the kitchen, him still following her, one now on either side of the island, it acting as almost a barrier between the two.

"No Seth, I'm not. Your idea of getting to know me somehow always end with me being groped."

You act like I'm a rapist. Where the hell is this coming from? Why the hell haven't you said something? Why now? Because I'm trying to push and found out more about you other than how good you kiss?"

Her burning eyes focused on him and stepped closer to the counter, placing her palms flat against it and leaned forward. "Because Seth," She spat out, "do you have any idea how hot you look pissed off?"

The room was quite, apart from their breathing and Blue's rumbles, but no more words had to be said, at least not on Seth's part. Stepping forward, he reached across the island and gripped her hair, roughly pulling her closer while he leaned over and smashed their lips together. Their teeth clicked, and he heard her kiss, but ignored it, instead chose to shove his tongue into her mouth, forcing her to open to him.

She moaned in response, gripping his shirt in her fist, but he detangled himself from her, instead choosing to move away and tug off his shirt, throwing it to the side while he moved around the bar, growling when she moved away, backing herself into the couch with wide eyes.

Hell no.

He caged her before she could try and run, close enough to feel each other's body heat, but not close enough to completely touch. He had to know before he completely lost himself.

"I need to know," He muttered lowly. "I need to know you want this." On his last word, he pressed his hips forward, letting her know exactly what this was. He brushed his nose along her jaw remaining close to her while waiting for her response.

No words where said, but the hand that slid down and curled around his length was all he needed. He thrusted against her hand, dropping his head on her shoulder to suck at her collarbone while she continued to pump him. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was here, touching him, and he damn well was going to get his fill in touching her too.

"Enough," He growled, pulling away when he felt the slight tingling in his balls. Her eyes were wide and full blown, lust burning as strong as he felt, and he couldn't hold back any longer, reaching forward and forcing her shirt off, dropping to his knees to tug her leggings off. His hands slowly slid up her legs, struggling between wanting to completely devour her and savor what he was seeing. She was so soft, smooth.

His. All his.

"Seth."

Her needy groan made him shudder and stand up. She grabbed his hand and guided it towards her panties, and damn if that wasn't hot. Everything she did was hot to him.

Their groans mixed when he cupped her pussy in her hand, sliding a finger between her folds to find her already wet and ready for him. He slid a finger inside of her, pumping slowly to loosen her up, and she impatiently thrusted against his fingers, groaning his name.

"Please Seth."

She was ready, lord knew he was, but this wasn't how their first time was going to be. He withdrew his hand, despite her groan, and picked her up, carrying her to her bedroom. He carefully set her down, kneeling above her. She sat up, gripping his shorts and tugged them down, making his cock bob up. Their eyes locked as she grabbed it and slowly stroked, skin to skin, making his hips rock forward, shuddering slightly. She licked her lips, and he had to stop her, not knowing what she was planning, but knowing what he needed.

He grabbed her underwear and tugged it down her long legs, gripping her hips and pulling her closer, draping them over his thighs, keeping her open for him.

She reached back on her own and tugged her bra off, and he hungrily ate up the sight, a groan rumbling from his throat. Later, he would spend more time on those two beauties, but now, now he had to have her.

Rising up and moving a little closer, he guided himself towards her entrance, slowly and oh so carefully, pushing into her.

His whole body shuttered, hands gripping her hips while his eyes squeezed shut while he fought for control. God she was perfect. So tight. So hot.

She lifted her hips ever so lightly and that was all he needed. They started out slow, Seth pulling out to the tip, before pushing back in, inch by inch. Until he wasn't.

Her nails were digging into his forearms, moans slipping between their fused mouths, her heels digging into his ass, urging him faster.

"I need… mhhmm!" She moaned, biting her lip and thrusting her hips up. He took that as a good sign and continued to angle his hips downward, hitting her spot perfectly. She was a moaning, nearly screaming mess, and he loved it.

"Mine," He growled when he felt the familiar tingling in his balls. He reached down and immediately began to rub her clit, skins slapping together with the force of his thrust. "Never leave me again. Never."

She closed her eyes and thrusted against him, but didn't reply. He frowned and began to slow down, but she suddenly reared up against him, flipping them over.

She momentarily distracted him with the sight of her riding him, nearly passing out at the sight of her wetness dripping over his length. But he didn't forget.

"Promise," Growled, sitting up and gripping her hair.

She simply moved faster, groaning in pain part pleasure. He wanted to keep pushing her, was going to, when she suddenly gasped and sat up straight, stomach muscles clenching as her walls tightened even more and began milking him, leaving him no choice but to come, shouting out in pleasure.

She collapsed onto him and he held her close, their hearts slowing down together. And while all he wanted to do was lay and relax in the after glow of what they've just done, he hadn't forgotten.

"You still didn't promise," he muttered, sleep lacing his voice. He thought she might be sleep, but then she muttered,

"Because I don't break promises."

In his sleep state, he didn't catch it in time, and when he did, the soft, deeper pulls of her breath told him she was already asleep, and it took him little time to join her, but when he did, he still wondered what she meant.

 **Welp... all that happened... I'm not the best at smut guys, I have my moments where its amazing, and intense, and even I'm impressesd, and then days where it flops, and the days like today where its somewhere in between. I'm gonna get better, I promise!**

 **Any advice you've got, Id love to hear it.**

 **Or hear from you in general... or you know... not?**

 **Bajor10: Thanks for the review, hope to hear what you have to say about this chapter and my lame attempt at Smut**


	16. Chapter 16

"Mmm," He muttered, rubbing his nose along her jaw, making her giggle and cringe away.

"That tickles," She laughed, making him grin, loving the small fact he learned somewhere between the 3rd and 4th round.

He continued moving, running his nose further down the column of her neck, making her laugh harder and try and move, but he muttered "Stay", forcing her to still. He hummed in approval and pressed gentle kisses on her throat, settling on her collarbone, choosing the sensitive dip right along the top of his collar bone to suck on the smooth skin.

She purred in approval, arching against him and pressing his head closer to her neck, urging him on. He pulled back with a pop, kissing the now purple flesh that signaled his mark. Call it caveman like, but seeing his mark on her made him want to puff out his chest and preen to all others. Tell them that finally, finally, she was his.

All his.

"Happy?" She asked with raised eyebrows, glancing down at the mark as well.

"I know one thing that can make me happier," He muttered, leaning over her and kissing her again, his hand sliding between them to her bare waist, teasingly brush against her thighs, avoiding the one place she really wanted him. He chuckled when she arched her hips, choosing to move away completely.

Her eyes burned brightly, lust burning into his lungs, and she moved to her knees slowly, making his blood start to pump. Speaking of pumping.

His mouth fell open, panting as her hand wrapped firmly around him and began moving up and down his length, pausing every now and then to swipe a thumb over the tip. He arched his tip further into her fist, eyes slipping closed as he savored the feeling.

His eyes flew open at the feeling of warmth breath brushed against him, just catching her in time to see his tip disappear.

"Ahh," He groaned as she sucked, making his hips arch forward. He threaded his hand through her hair and tried to push her head down, but she pulled back, grinning up at him as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before moving off the bed complexly. Leaving him there hard and leaking, and completely floored.

He still hadn't recovered by the time she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white robe. She grinned a crooked smile at him, and he narrowed his eyes at her, moving off the bed towards her, pinning her against the wall.

"That wasn't nice," He growled.

She smirked up at him and reached for his still hard length. Not wanting to risk another let down, he snapped her wrist and placed it beside her head, making her laugh. "Come on Sethy," She mocked.

"Colby."

She blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Colby," He muttered, leaning his forehead against hers. "I want you to know me. And I want to know you. All of you."

"Oh." She blinked up at him, nervously licking her lips. "I like fluffy robes."

His lips twitched and he looked down at fluffy robe. "I like you out of it."

"I like what you do when I'm out it."

The smirk turned devious, and it there wasn't any argument from her as he scooped her up and carried her to the bed to do just that.

xXx

"We are never going to eat if you don't let me go" She muttered, yet leaned back into his massaging hands.

"Let's just go get some food,"' He said, wrapping his arm around her chest and waist, pulling them flush. He didn't have much time left here, and didn't want it wasted by her cooking him breakfast. He frowned at the thought, not able to imagine leaving her after what they did.

"When do you have to go?" She muttered, sensing the shift in his mood. He could tell she was feeling the same thing, making him squeeze her tighter.

"Tomorrow morning."

She nodded once, before pulling away and turning around, pushing him back. "What?" He frowned.

"There's one thing I want to do before you go," She said, eyes glittering.

"And what's that?" He asked, throat itching at her sight. Her response was dropping to her knees, and further communication was done by her mouth.

xXx

He didn't want to say be was obsessive, but he was pretty damn close. Counting down minutes to her house, trying to remember key land marks that he'd pass and judge that distance by that, anything to get the time to try and go faster so he could be with her.

He'd been like an over excited puppy all week, excited over the fact that the women of his dreams was finally his, but then becoming depressed over the fact that he wasn't with her, especially when that's all he wanted.

It was something his friends didn't waste time in making fun of him for, his sister having way to much fun with it then she should. And asking way to many questions that in the end, just depressed him further.

He felt bad pushing them all away, but all he could think about, all he could focus on, was the women waiting for him.

Getting antsy, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number, immediately grinning when she answered.

"Hey."

"Hey back," He smiled, thinking her voice was the best sound he'd ever heard, even though he heard it every night the past week and half. "I don't think you understand, how excited I am to see you right now."

She was silent for a minute, before squeaking out, "You're coming here? How soon?"

He frowned and straightened up in his seat, clenching the steering wheel. "I'm probably twenty minutes away. Is that a problem?" When she didn't answer he tried to joke about it. "Why, are you cheating on me?"

"I thought you would be going back to Iowa," was what she said instead, making him frown further. "I'll be home just…"

"Just what?" He asked sharply.

She sighed after a minute. "I'll talk to you when you get here."

And somehow he wasn't as excited to get there anymore.

xXx

He found himself getting nervous as he parked his car, choosing to sit there a moment and wipe the sweat forming across his brow as he sat thinking about all the possibilities awaited him.

More nerves settled in his stomach as he walked up her long driving way, seeing the unfamiliar car parked behind hers. His heart damn near fell out of his chest at that point, not wanting to keep walking.

Just as he reached for her door, it opened on itself, and he stepped back as another male exited her house. He looked in shock, and the man jerked back, clearly startled, but recovered quickly, smiling and nodding at Seth before walking right past him.

He couldn't help but stare after him, noticing the bag swung over the man's shoulder, Las Vegas Hospice Services started clearly across the front.

Completely confused now, he stepped into the house, closing the door behind him and immediately searching for his women.

She wasn't hard to find, sitting in front of the large sliding doors leading outside, watching Blue lazily rolling around the yard on his back.

She looked so innocent, it made his heart ache. "Jackie?"

She jumped and looked back at him, offering a smile. "Hey. How was the shows?"

"Good, but I told you that every night. What's going on? Who was that?"

Her smile slipped away and she glanced away and back out the window, shoulders slumped. "I'm thinking about putting in an underground pool. Or maybe a hot tub. What do you think?"

"That I want to know what's going on," He said, crouching beside her and squeezing her shoulder. "Jackie?"

She sighed, and used him to stand up, moving to the kitchen, him hot on her heels. She pulled out a dining room chair and sat down, dropping her head in her hands. "I didn't want you to know this. Especially not so soon."

Seriously worried now, he sat beside her and squeezed her hand in encouragement.

She offered him a sad smile and revealed her bandaged arm, the inside of her elbow having a band aid and cotton ball, the familiar blood work get up.

"It's a, its my insertion for my at home therapy. Chemo therapy." He blinked at her, not following it yet. "I have breast cancer Seth."

 **Okay, so, for some reason doc manager doesn't want to work today, and wouldn't let me upload this chapter, and so I had to find a new way to upload, which was irritating. Did this happen to anyone else?**

 **Anyway, here ya go. Sorry if this wasn't what anyone expected, but anyone remember chest pains? This is the reason.**

 **lunatic Queen: You might be sorry now that you know...**

 *******SUNDAY UPDATE********

 **Sunday update may not happen, due to some schedule issues( meaning I'll be watching a 3 year old and a 7 month baby, so I doubt I'll be able to update)**

 **If I do manage to get to my computer, you'll see me Sunday, if not, I'll defiantly see you Thursday.**


	17. Chapter 17

He stood there, hands dangly lifelessly at his side, barely blinking, mouth opening and closing, unable to form words. His mind spun, words tumbling over each other, making the words stumble out of his mouth, not making any sense.

It didn't make sense.

Cancer.

It was such a foreign word, something he wasn't familiar with. He heard it before, but never this personal, never did he have to digest it and understand what it meant.

Cancer.

He couldn't comprehend it.

And Jackie. Oh Jackie. She sat there with a sympathetic look on her face as he was the one that informed her he had it. It. God, he couldn't even say it, and he didn't even have it. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Jackie stood up and approached him, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, hands curling around his neck. "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."

And with that, she left him and his turning mind.

XxX

The soft bubbling from the soup cooking on the stove grounded Seth from completely zoning out, made it easier to focus on the women moving around the kitchen, putting away dishes and what not.

It was hard to focus on _her_ , and not focus on _it._ His eyes dropped down to her chest like it had in the past half hour, looking as if he could see the cancer, and if he could, he would will it away.

He had managed to comprehend it, that she had cancer, but that also meant understanding what was now at risk. She was at risk. It bubbled under his skin, made his heart pump with anger, stomach turn in sickness. And yet here she was, seemingly calm as can be.

How can she be so calm?

He hadn't realized he was still starring at her chest until she sat down, forcing him to look at her face instead. It was guarded, like when they first started this whole thing, and he found himself even more upset, that the cancer was putting walls between them.

No, he thought, taking a deep breath. He was letting it.

"It's not that complicated," She muttered. "Whatever you're thinking about, it isn't that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal?" he asked in disbelief. "You have cancer Jackie. Cancer!"

He stood up from the table and started pacing the room, hands gripping the back of his neck.

"Yes Seth, cancer. It's that simple."

"It's not that fucking simple!" He yelled, picking up a nearby glass and throwing it against the wall before he realized what he was doing.

Blue jumped up and growled at him, lip curling in warning, but Jackie sat there, still calm as can be, making him feel even guiltier.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, feeling deflated.

"It's okay," She smiled. "I did that a lot too."

He moved towards her, and she stood up to meet him, arms wrapping around his waist, and he curled his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. Wishing he could shield her from the world, from any of all pain.

"Is that why you'd grab your chest?" He muttered against the top of her head.

"Yes," She exhaled, completely relaxing against him. "It usually never occurs with cancer."

"Typical, you have to be special." He said, making her chuckle. He pulled back to look at her, finding her smiling up at him in such a way that made his entire heart melt and made him want to lose himself in her completely. "I want to know everything. The good, bad, ugly, I want to know it all. I want to be here for you." Her arms tightened around him, and he could have sworn for a minute he saw tears glistening in her eyes. "Just not tonight."

"Not tonight," She agreed, leaning up and connecting their lips.

Not tonight.

xXx

His lips dragged along her collar bone, pressing barely there kisses as he moved up to her lips. They didn't kiss, just kept their lips together, stayed close together. Because even with Seth blanketing her body, with her chest pressed against him, hips pinned against him, minus the few minutes he pulled achingly slow out of her body only to push back in, it still wasn't close enough.

In the small, lust hazed bubble they created around each other, all they could feel, see, taste, hear, was each other.

She squeezed his shoulder, fingers slipping on the layer of sweat that built up, his hands groping her hips, trying to find purchase and ground himself in order not to speed up, feeling every nerve ending in his dick, feeling her walls squeeze him.

He exhaled against her mouth, a shudder following as he felt the rise in his balls, the coiling in his stomach, and she felt it too, her walls tightening even more.

Not wanting it to stop just yet, he slowed to a stop, despite her whine.

"Jackie," He breathed, pulling back. Her eyes slipped open, cloudy from lust and the need to come, but he had to hear something first. Had to know. "Promise," He muttered, gripping her hair. "Promise me."

Her eyes flashed something too quick for him to catch, but her breath caught, and he saw the slightest shake her head. "Don't."

He growled and gripped tighter, forcing her head back. "Jackie."

"I can't."

It fueled the fire that had brewed early, and he couldn't control his actions, hips pulling back to only snap forward, earning a startled gasp from her, followed by more as he let his anger take over, no longer feeling the desperate, itch to come, but to completely shatter her.

Faster and harder, he plunged in and out of her, driving her higher and higher. He used his grip on her hair to keep her still while the force of his thrust caused her body to slide up the sheets. Meanwhile, she retaliated by digging her nails into his back, no doubt drawing blood, but he didn't pay attention to it, to focused on her, making her feel completely lost and shattered.

He angled his hips down, and that was it for her. She grew stiff suddenly, hands clenching, a hoarse shout escaping her lips, her walls pulsating around him, and it was enough for him to finally let go to.

He winced as he moved off her, their sweat slicked bodies sticking together. A shower was defiantly in order. And maybe another round. A small smirk slipped on his face as he thought of the possibilities the rest of the night promised, but first….

"I need you to promise me Jackie." Her eyes slipped open, and the sadness in them touched his heart. "Please baby," He muttered, leaning over her and resting their foreheads together. "You can't leave me."

"Not by choice."

"Not ever," He growled, squeezing her.

"Seth-"

"Promise me," He interfered, pulling back. "Promise me Jackie."

….

"I promise."

xXx

"No, the pain didn't happen at first, that was later with radiation," She said, stretching out on the couch, feet coming to rest in his lap."

"Then how did you find out? Did you find a lump?" He asked, immediately setting to rubbing, pausing when a blush spread across her face. He raised an eyebrow at her and she had to look away before looking back, giving him a small shrug.

"I uh… I wasn't the one that found out…" She trailed off, making him frown in confusion before realization hit.

"Oh," he said darkly, frowning at the thought. "So after…whoever found it, what happened then?"

"I went and got tested and once it was confirmed, I stopped wrestling and immediately went and got treatment."

It started making sense to Seth, why she suddenly disappeared from wrestling without a trace and without anyone ever commenting about it, but it didn't explain why Vince always acted pissy around her. "So what, Vince it mad that you couldn't wrestle anymore? That's fucked up, especially considering it was out of your control."

She shifted around uncomfortable, regaining his attention, but she chose to focus on her hands, not looking at him.

"He doesn't know."

"I didn't want pity," She sighed, sitting up and drawing her legs up to her chest. "And I didn't want people to look down at me. So I just left. I told him I was tired, didn't want to wrestle anymore, take me out of my contract."

Silence engulfed them for a moment, both consumed in their own thoughts, before Jackie smiled and moved towards him, straddling his lap and curling against his chest. His rubbed her back, pausing occasionally to comb through her hair. "I want to be there for you," he muttered, causing her to pull back. "All of it."

"I think I'd like that," She whispered, leaning in and pressing their lips together, and Seth decided he'd like it as well.

 **One more Chapter.**


	18. Epilogue

A soft tune fell from Seth's lips as he pulled to a stop at a stop sign, music blaring, AC blasting in the hot Las Vegas weather. A 2 week over sea trip, 3 different flights, 40 minutes to recharge his electric car, and only now, when he was twenty minutes away, did he begin to get anxious.

Anxious to get home.

Home.

Never did he think he'd consider some place other then his place in Iowa home, but in the past 3 months, his house got lonelier and lonelier, and he found himself away more then he was ever home.

He hated to be corny, and be one of those people, but home became the place wherever she was. His strong, beautiful women and her brute of dog. When he got Kevin to join them on special occasions, it was perfect.

Almost as perfect as the last three months seemed.

That being said, not every moment was perfect, and he found that they weren't so much of a perfect couple. They argued, a lot, but a lot of the time it was solved in the bedroom, and he made sure that no matter what, he didn't leave for the road angry.

It happened once, but never again.

Xxx

 _Using more force then necessary, he threw his suitcases into the hotel room and immediately went for the bed, sitting down to tug off his shoes and get comfortable. He'd have a three hour drive to the next city for Smackdown, and with the way his back was acting up, he knew it wasn't going to be a fun one._

 _He'd just started to strip down when his phone echoed through the small hotel room, making him pause. This late, it could only be one person. One person who knew exactly when he would be in his hotel room._

 _He debated whether or not answering it, remembering the last words they said to each other before he left, and how angry he had been. He was still angry. While he debated, it stopped, and his shoulders relaxed._

 _That decision being made for him, he resumed undressing and showered, coming out to catch the end of his phone ringing. Agai_

 _Not being able to help himself, he went over and checked it, finding she called him while he was in the shower too._

 _Three calls in one night, especially after an argument, not Jackie's style._

 _Heart pumping up, and stomach dropping, he quickly dialed her number, starting to pace while he waited for her to answer._

 _"_ _Dammit Jackie," He muttered when the fifth ring came on, nearly about to hang up and call him again when she picked up. He knew right away when she answered she'd began crying, and his worry and anxiety increased ten fold. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _No," She laughed hoarsely, and then a soft sob._

 _"_ _His fingers increased around his phone, and he went to his suitcase to begin packing. "I'll be there in a few hours," He promised._

 _"_ _No! No, it's not an emergency. I'm fine," She sniffled._

 _"_ _You wouldn't be crying if you were okay," He said, still packing._

 _"_ _And you wouldn't be ignoring my calls if I wasn't a bitch."_

 _His hands still and his spine straightened._

 _She exhaled on the other end and both sat in silence before he had to say something._

 _"_ _You were a bitch," He said, trying to lighten the mood, but she responded with a sob. "Don't cry Jackie," He muttered, eyes squeezing closed, hating that sound. "Please baby."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to look out for me, and I'm just being oversensitive about it and was too stubborn to admit it and now…"_

 _She broke off in a sob and he hated himself a little more, hating for making her upset and hating that he couldn't be there for her. "I should respect your opinion baby, I'm sorry too. Just please, please stop crying. Especially when I can't be there to hold you."_

 _A few more sniffles and a sob, he didn't hear anything except a loud huff, making him laugh. "How is that damn dog there for you more then I can be?"_

 _She laughed through her tears, and it warmed his heart "I wish it was you."_

 _"_ _Me too baby," He muttered._

Xxx

After her emotional breakdown that almost sent him straight home and shot an arrow in his heart until he could see her again, he made sure that when he left, it was on a good note. Though he had to admit, making up was probably the best part.

Realizing he had a goofy grin on his face made him straighten in his seat and take off when the light turned green, grinning in triumph when he cut the time by half, and was walking into her house an whole 10 minutes sooner.

"Jackie," He called out, grinning at Blue who blinked from is sleeping position on the couch, knowing that he wasn't supposed to be there.

He got distracted by the sound of running feet and turned just in time to catch Jackie, who wrapped around him like a spider monkey, making him laugh and returning the life squeezing hug. "Miss me?" He teased, pressing kisses to the side of her head, showing he missed her equally, if not more.

"You have no idea," She muttered against his neck, pulling away to meet his eyes, grinning at him. "Hey."

"Hey back."

Her smile widened, and she gentle stroked his beard. "Blue off the couch."

"Romantic. I see how much you've missed me."

"Why don't you take me to bed and I'll show you just how much I missed you," She suggested.

The grin nearly split his face in half, and he decided, that she never had such a great idea.

XxX

Later on-much later- Seth collapsed on the seat next to his girlfriend, making her jump in shock, and giving him a dirty look.

"What's got you so distracted?" He grinned, laughing as she scowled at him and slapped his chest. "Was I that good."

"I'm thinking about telling everyone."

"Well I mean, I'd say go for it, but my fangirls might get a little crazier," He said.

"I'm serious Seth," She said, turning to face him, a frown on her face. "I think I want to tell them about why I left."

"About your cancer."

"Yes."

"Wow," He said, completely shocked, and unsure how to respond. "Uh, I mean," He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay," He said, straightening up and turning to look at her. "I love you, and I'm going to support you, no matter what you chose to do. I'll always support you Jackie."

She smiled and reached out, tangling their fingers together, giving him a thankful squeeze.

"So when do you went to do this?" He asked, tugging her into his lap. "Now, later, whenever."

"Later sounds better," She nodded. "I'm a little busy right now," She said, hands trialing down his chest.

"Doing what?" he grinned, gripping the back of her neck and pulling her closed.

"You," She muttered, right before their lips connected and no more words were needed.

 **This is it everyone! Thank you to everyone who read, favored, followed, and reviewed, it much appreciated, and I'm thankful for everyone! This may seem ended quickly, but I never intended it to be a long one, something short and sweet like I missed Seth! It orginallyw as supposed to have 22 chapters, but I added some together instead of giving you guys less then 1,000 word update!**

 **Feel free to check out my other sotry, We Are the Damaged- Dean x Oc(Same one mentioned in this story)**

 **And keep a look out for my next story, which will feature all 3 men and be a MxMxMxF (more female based) and will be a supernatural story called Running Mate!**

 **Until then, see ya guys later.**


End file.
